Noctio
by Sailor-chan
Summary: Siglo XXIX: Para asegurar el porvenir económico de su familia Brittany Pierce debe contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce, jurándole fidelidad hasta la muerte.
1. Cuenta Regresiva

Capítulo I: Cuenta Regresiva

* * *

**Año 2838, siglo XXIX**

Empezó en el siglo XXI la gran crisis, o eso es lo que suelen contar los ancianos y los historiadores, que a su vez lo escucharon de otros ancianos e historiadores y así sucesivamente hasta remontarse hasta dicho siglo. Empresas gigantescas cerraron, otras más surgieron y el capitalismo tomó el dominio de todos, para horror del mundo entero. Año tras año, la economía mundial se había ido en picada… múltiples desastres naturales causaron pérdidas millonarias y los recursos naturales se agotaban a un ritmo desolador.

Después de siglos de lucha constante por la supervivencia, la humanidad logró estabilizarse… aunque no demasiado. Sentían como si fuesen náufragos a la deriva, aferrados a un trozo de madera pero con la incertidumbre de cuándo serían rescatados.

En todas partes del globo terráqueo se veían los avances tecnológicos que se habían dado a conocer a lo largo de tantos años… y cualquier persona nacida en el siglo XX o XXI se habría quedado intrigada, pues incluso había vestigios de tecnología que se habrían considerado 'arcaicas', tales como las máquinas de vapor.

La calle se veía activa, llena de vida. Agentes de la ley se deslizaban por aquí y por allá, aéreamente mientras a lo lejos se veía vapor lanzándose a la atmósfera y vehículos variados, terrestres y aéreos pasaban sin cesar por la calle: solares, de vapor, eléctricos… Un excelente día para hacer negocios, sin duda.

Las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron, dejando a la vista el interior de un espléndido palacio (no había otra palabra para describirlo) que emitía reflejos cegadores. Oro, plata, platino… nombra un metal y seguro lo encontrarás. Un enorme dirigible pasó volando, cubriéndolo todo con su gigantesca sombra y también al visitante que estaba por entrar. Sin inmutarse siquiera por el paso del increíble dirigible, se adentró en la presuntuosa construcción.

El interior del palacio lucía como una extraña combinación de épocas: a primera vista parecía una réplica del palacio de Versalles a finales del siglo XVIII, pero al observarlo también se notaba el paso de la época victoriana. Estancias infinitas se extendían a lo largo de un pasillo; unas minimalistas, otras impresionistas y otras de concepto abstracto. Era como si el ser humano hubiese querido "reciclar" épocas y tendencias del pasado; como si se le hubiesen agotado las ideas ya, o como si quisiera incluso economizar imaginación.

Dos largas filas de sirvientes se extendían a los lados de la puerta, inclinados levemente para recibir al distinguido visitante.

Una mujer de aspecto grotesco, delgada y pálida llegó corriendo con agitación, ajustándose un ridículo sombrero color rosa chillón que llevaba a juego con un conjunto del mismo color.

–¡Vaya, vaya, pero si ya está aquí! –Respondió la mujer respirando con dificultad y dándole una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. –Discúlpeme, le ruego, por la tardanza. Verá usted, es que lo esperaba dentro de media hora y…

–No, no se preocupe. –La tranquilizó el hombre sonriendo, dejando ver una dentadura perfecta y mostrando unos casi imperceptibles hoyuelos en sus mejillas, que estaban parcialmente ocultos por una barba de candado que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo. –Fue mi culpa por llegar antes sin avisar.

–Oh, es usted tan amable, pero no se culpe usted, fue mi falta de profesionalismo. –Insistió ella.

–Tonterías, estaba dispuesto a esperar incluso, pero es usted una anfitriona excelente. –Repuso él inclinándose para darle un beso en el dorso de la mano, un gesto que había sido considerado "anticuado" pero estaba ganando popularidad una vez más en los recientes años.

El gesto provocó una risita tonta y el sonrojo de la mujer ante lo inesperado de la acción. Además era imposible no sentirse como una muchacha en presencia de un hombre tan distinguido y agraciado como él.

–Bueno, bueno. –Dijo con su empalagosa voz. –Lo importante es que se encuentra usted aquí, ¡lo esperábamos con muchas ansias! Mi nombre es Abigail Swan. Sígame, por favor.

Era una mentira, por supuesto. Nadie esperaba con ansias ese tipo de visitas, salvo ella, claro, pues si el _trato _era exitoso ella recibiría una cuantiosa comisión por su trabajo de intermediaria.

Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo que parecía infinito, puertas se extendían a cada lado, algunas de madera sólida y otras de cristal. La mujer hablaba sin parar acerca de algo que su acompañante no entendía muy bien, y que a decir verdad poco le interesaba. En cambio, Abigail parecía emocionadísima y no era para menos: no todos los días se recibía al secretario de salud de los Estados Unidos de América para tratar asuntos de esa índole; era como estar en presencia de una celebridad.

–Oh, ya verá que le encantará Brittany, señor. –Dijo Abigail con emoción, gesticulando exageradamente. –Déjeme decirle un secreto: -Se inclinó hacia él con gesto de complicidad y él hizo lo mismo, sonriendo con diversión. –Una muchacha así ni siquiera necesita de mis servicios, ¡podría conseguir un excelente trato ella misma!

–Ha tenido mucha suerte usted entonces. –Opinó su acompañante.

–¡Y que lo diga! Moría de la emoción cuando me dieron su archivo y las condiciones… pero verá, los Pierce son gente muy seria y formal así que por supuesto querían que una profesional velara por el futuro de su hija. –Declaró altaneramente Abigail.

–Me imagino. –Asintió el secretario sonriendo una vez más, esta vez dejando traslucir malicia. –Se ve usted fatigada, descanse, por favor.

–No, señor, ¡no podría! –Dijo ella pero estaba resoplando.

–No se inmute, después de todo fui yo el que pidió caminar, ¿recuerda? También puedo pedirle que se tome unos segundos para reponerse. –Ofreció amablemente. El médico amaba las caminatas y era una manera de mantenerse activo en una era donde había bandas transportadoras que te llevaban del punto A al punto B incluso en tu propia casa, si esta era lo suficientemente grande.

–Se lo agradezco mucho, es usted tan caballeroso. –Contestó Abigail y él volvió a mostrar esos dientes perfectos y los encantadores hoyuelos. –Bueno, déjeme contarle un poco más. Brittany es una muchacha tan alegre, tan inocente…

El hombre no prestó mucha atención. Todo lo que quería saber de Brittany Pierce era ya de su conocimiento, aquello que le interesaba de la muchacha.

La joven era hija de un eminente empresario holandés que se había clasificado como uno de los hombres más ricos en Europa y que buscaba relacionarse intercontinentalmente. Todos los ojos de los economistas en el mundo estaban puestos en esa niña, la insignificante hija de catorce años que serviría de tributo para impulsar el éxito de su padre y ¿por qué no? El de una nación y hasta un continente.

Por su parte, el secretario había recibido la _indirecta _de que podría llegar a ser el candidato perfecto para forjar la alianza entre el gobierno de Estados Unidos y el multimillonario europeo. Cifras millonarias se le habían transferido para aumentar el atractivo que pudiese tener para posicionarse entre los favoritos del señor Pierce, todo esto salido, por supuesto del presupuesto del país. Manifestantes había por todos lados, pero era la mayoría de la población la que ni siquiera se inmutaba, pues era arriesgar para ganar y lo sabían todos… el asunto del matrimonio arreglado de Brittany Pierce era un secreto a voces en ambos países e incluso era el destinatario de plegarias, rogando que todo resultara en un bien común para la población.

Los matrimonios arreglados habían sido una tradición desde hacía un par de siglos a nivel mundial. Eran concertados para lograr estabilidad económica entre familias, pues a veces podías despertar sin saber si el valor de la moneda había decrecido, o sí tenías el banco lleno de papelitos verdes inservibles. Propiedades, dinero, acciones… cualquier riqueza era buena para arreglar un matrimonio, el cual podía ser anulado por eso que nunca pasa de moda, ese invento maravilloso llamado divorcio.

En conclusión, lo único que al hombre le importaba era el valor monetario que supondría la niña para él mismo, su familia y su país.

-¡Uff! Gracias por permitirme ese respiro. –Dijo Abigail después de haber descansado y soltarle una larga perorata acerca de las virtudes de la heredera holandesa. –Ahora, sigamos… ¡Brittany debe estar ahí mismo! Va a adorarla, ¡y por supuesto su hijo caerá rendido ante ella!

–Oh, no. –Dijo él con una risita. Las mujeres que formaban parte de la servidumbre suspiraban en silencio al verlo, tan guapo y elegante. Él les respondía con una mirada amable y cautivadora. –Es mi hija a quien pretendo casar con ella; mi hijo no tiene edad para contraer nupcias con la joven Pierce.

–¡Pero qué barbaridad, soy una tonta! –Exclamó Abigail llevándose una mano a la boca. –Suplico que me disculpe ante tan garrafal error.

–No se agobie, por favor… los Pierce son muy escuetos, seguro solo le mencionaron que la muchachita pasará a ser mi nuera pero ni mencionaron ese detalle.

Los matrimonios arreglados, sin embargo, habían tenido cierta evolución y experimentado diversos cambios, siendo los más notorios la posibilidad de divorcio, por supuesto y el hecho de que las relaciones homosexuales ya no se veían con malos ojos por la sociedad… siempre que hubiesen beneficios de por medio, claro. Un hombre podía ser "voluntariamente forzado" a casarse tanto con una mujer como con otro hombre y lo mismo para las mujeres. Al fin y al cabo lo único que necesitabas era dos personas a las cuales pudieras "sacrificar" para un porvenir mayor. Incluso la iglesia había cedido y ahora permitía casamientos religiosos entre personas del mismo sexo… todo como resultado de presiones políticas y por supuesto, con el fin de recibir generosas "donaciones" por parte de las parejas.

Llegaron al fin a una sala circular, muy amplia y sobriamente decorada, que contrastaba bastante con el recibidor. El doctor miró hacia un lado y otro esperando ver a una mujercita esperándolo, pero no vio a nadie. Poco a poco la sonrisa de Abigail se fue esfumando y se marchó por completo cuando llegó una mucama con expresión nerviosa en el rostro.

–¿En dónde está la señorita Pierce? –Preguntó Abigail a la joven, que tragó saliva.

–No la encontramos, señorita Swan. –Contestó mirando al suelo. –Ya la hemos buscado por toda la casa.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que "no está"? –Inquirió la casamentera y la amable mujer que el doctor había conocido se fue, dejando en su lugar a una mujer irascible. –Por supuesto que está en algún lugar, ¿y ustedes, inútiles, no son capaces de encontrar a una mocosa de catorce años?

Se volteó hacia donde estaba el doctor sentado y recuperó el tono dulce:

–Brittany ha tenido un contratiempo, señor, pero no tardará mucho en venir. –Él solo hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Un muchacho se asomó tímidamente por la puerta y susurró:

–¡La encontramos!

* * *

Una risa melodiosa se escuchaba desde las ramas de los árboles, donde una rubia alta saltaba de un lugar a otro.

–¡Señorita Pierce, por favor baje, puede hacerse daño!

–¡No soy "señorita Pierce", soy Brittany! –Gritó la niña desde lo alto. -¡Y no voy a bajar, abajo es muy aburrido!

A Brittany le parecía divertidísimo ver a casi toda la servidumbre reunida bajo el árbol donde actualmente se encontraba. Solo para recrearse un poco, saltó dos ramas más adelante y lanzó una carcajada al ver cómo todos corrían como hormiguitas para darle alcance.

Uno de los hombres se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a subir trabajosamente por el tronco del árbol en el que estaba. Brittany lo observó sentada y justo cuando estaba por llegar a donde estaba, rio y subió a una rama altísima. El hombre trató de alcanzarla, pero resbaló por el tronco y cayó sentado en la misma rama, abriendo los ojos con horror al mirar hacia abajo.

–¡Auxilio! –Gritó aterrado y aferrándose a la rama.

Todos lanzaron un suspiro fastidiado.

–Pero qué imbécil. –Dijo alguien.

Fantástico: ahora tenían que bajar a una niña y a un hombretón del mismo árbol.

–¡Seño… Brittany! Hay espagueti con albóndigas en la cocina, ¿por qué no baja a comer? –trató de convencerla una cocinera.

La propuesta sonaba demasiado tentadora y Brittany se mordisqueó el dedo, preguntándose qué hacer. La verdad es que tanto saltar de un árbol a otro le había dado mucha hambre y sed, además amaba el espagueti y era un doble incentivo. Se sonrió; había tomado su decisión.

–¡Súbeme la comida, porque no bajaré! –Gritó y se balanceó en la rama, escuchando varios gritos ahogados. Volvió a subir, divertida y entonces vio que quien había tratado de subir por ella seguía en la rama. Dejó su risa de inmediato y lo miró con curiosidad. -¡Oye…! ¡Sí, tú, el del árbol!

El alto hombre volteó a verla sin dejar su expresión de miedo.

–¿Por qué sigues aquí? –Preguntó en un grito.

-¡No quiero bajar, está muy alto! –Gritó él.

–¡Pero qué tonto! –Exclamó ella riendo. –¿Para qué te subes a un árbol si no sabes cómo bajar?

–No quería que se lastimara, señorita… debía subir por usted. –Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

Se sintió avergonzada, incluso más porque había reído al verlo ahí, abrazando la rama como si su vida dependiese de ello.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó desde arriba.

–Finn… Finn Hudson.

–¡Te diré cómo bajar, Finn! Haz exactamente lo que te diga y estarás abajo enseguida.

Fue gritándole las instrucciones a Finn desde la rama en la que estaba y aunque al principio vaciló, el joven terminó obedeciéndola al pie de la letra. En unos minutos estuvo de nuevo en tierra firme, bajo la mirada maravillada de todos a su alrededor, quienes estaban sorprendidos de lo hábil que era la joven Pierce escalando árboles.

–Por favor, Brittany. –Gritó una muchacha con la voz ahogada. –Baja ya.

La holandesita vio que todos la observaban con preocupación. Ya había sido suficiente diversión por ese día, era hora de bajar. Con destreza bajó y llegó al suelo con un salto perfecto.

Un suspiro colectivo de alivio se escuchó y Finn se deshizo en agradecimientos para ella. Antes de que pudieran atraparla, salió corriendo por el pasto, de nuevo riéndose, pero no había avanzado ni diez metros cuando se tropezó con alguien.

–Oh-oh. –Dijo al ver quién era.

* * *

Abigail tiró con fuerza de ella y la llevó hacia la entrada, jalándole la oreja.

–¡Ay, ay, ay! –Se quejaba la rubita.

–¡Muchacha del demonio! –Le gritó. -¡Debería decírselo a tu padre! ¡Te metería diez palmetazos si no…!

Pero Abigail la soltó repentinamente y Brittany se frotó la oreja enrojecida, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Se-secretario… pensé que estaría usted en…

–Escuché una conmoción y, llámeme entrometido, pero decidí venir a ver a qué se debía… Vaya, vaya, sí que eres una escaladora, ¿eh? –Volteó a ver a Brittany.

La expresión del hombre era entre divertida y curiosa. Brittany se escondió detrás de Abigail pero esta la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la puso enfrente de él.

–Oh por Dios, señor, qué vergüenza más grande, presentársela en estas fachas y… –Abigail estaba al borde del llanto.

–Es perfecta. –Declaró el médico con admiración, ahora que estaba frente a él y pudo mirarla con detenimiento. –Si así se ve estando cubierta de tierra, no me imagino lo bella que debe verse con un bonito vestido.

Abigail parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creérselo.

–Ah… eh… ¡por supuesto! –Se apresuró a decir. –Con esto usted puede ver que su futura nuera es hermosísima en cualquier condición… ¡solo imagínese que nietos tan hermosos le dará!

La niña se estremeció al escuchar esto.

–Ya lo veo, ya lo veo. –Concedió el doctor.

Brittany era rubia, muy alta y de figura esbelta. Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, que hacían juego con todo su porte en general. Había observado la gracia con la que se movía, como si los árboles fuesen una extensión de ella.

–Es una niña tan alegre, llena de energía… sé que no está en edad para pensar en eso pero, ¡su hija no tendrá descanso! Si sabe a lo que me refiero. –Se tapó la boca y rio por lo atrevido de su comentario.

Ahora fue el turno del secretario para reír.

–¡No lo creo! –Exclamó pensando en su hija, que a sus trece años ya estaba iniciada en los placeres sáficos y apuntaba para ser de "carrera larga", aunque ella afirmara lo contrario.

–Ya habrá leído todo lo referente a ella, supongo. –Aventuró Abigail.

El doctor hizo una mueca. No le había interesado en lo más mínimo leer nada que no fuera su expediente médico, hasta el momento en que la vio. Cada vez se convencía más de que ese matrimonio estaba destinado a concretarse.

–La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo… –Se disculpó él.

–No tiene importancia… –Desenrolló una cinta métrica y el doctor soltó una carcajada.

–¿Una cinta métrica? Y yo me creía anticuado.

–Amo estas cosas… son obsoletas pero ¡divertidas! –Respondió ella con una sonrisa y la puso alrededor del busto de Brittany.

–¡Oye! –Protestó tratando de zafarse.

–¡Quédate quieta, niña! –Masculló la mujer.

A regañadientes se dejó tomar las medidas.

–Interesante. –Comentó el doctor. Aunque fuese un matrimonio por conveniencia, tampoco es que hubiese querido casar a su hija con un adefesio.

Para finalizar, Abigail la presentó como si estuviese en un concurso de televisión.

–Brittany Susan Pierce: de ascendencia cien por ciento holandesa, tiene catorce años con tres meses y nueve días; habla neerlandés como lengua madre, pero como ve también es fluida en inglés. –La rodeó y se complació al ver que tenía la atención del doctor –Practica danza desde los tres años, lo lleva en la sangre… mide un metro con setentaiún centímetros y 109 micras. Tiene el cuerpo duro como una roca, le juro que es producto de ejercicio.

Le apretó los muslos a Brittany, que se rio alocadamente pues era de cosquillas fáciles. No pudo evitar recordar las ocasiones que había hecho compañía a una de las cocineras mientras hacía compras; le daba un pellizco a la carne para comprobar que fuese tierna y jugosa. Era así como se sentía en ese momento: como un pedazo de carne en venta.

–Vamos, hágalo usted. Además tiene la piel muy suave.

El doctor aceptó la oferta y apretó los muslos de Brittany, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

–¡Pare, pare! –Gritó ella.

–Es muy alta para su edad. –Observó él.

–Y sigue creciendo. –Declaró con orgullo Abigail. –Se estima que crecerá por lo menos hasta medir un metro con setentaitrés centímetros y 518 micras.

–A mi hija no le hará nada de gracia. –Murmuró alzando las cejas.

–Le aseguro que eso cambiará en cuanto la vea. –Afirmó ella.

–¿Voy a casarme con una chica? –Preguntó una tímida voz.

Voltearon a ver a Brittany, como si recordaran que estaba presente. Abigail palideció; a pesar de que había muchos matrimonios homosexuales forzados, no significaba que los cónyuges lo aceptaran precisamente. Nunca faltaba el o la heterosexual que había sido casado por la fuerza con alguien de su mismo sexo, o bien, el homosexual al que le arreglaran un matrimonio heterosexual.

–¿Te molesta? –Preguntó el doctor, que apenas si tenía que bajar la mirada para hablarle.

La señorita Swan tragó saliva, temerosa de la respuesta de Brittany, quien era muy sincera, y aunque poco importaba la orientación sexual de la muchacha, el doctor podía llegar a sentirse ofendido.

Brittany se quedó pensativa un momento.

–Las chicas huelen mejor que los chicos así que ¡me parece bien! –Respondió ella. Abigail respiró aliviada y el doctor le sonrió. La chica parecía bastante simpática y no protestó por tener un compromiso arreglado, al menos en voz alta… seguro que sería una excelente esposa para su hija y nuera para él.

–Me parece que la señorita Pierce ya ha dado la última palabra… bueno, si me disculpan debo retirarme. Debo hablar con el señor Pierce y fijar detalles, usted sabe.

–Le acompaño, señor. –Dijo Abigail.

Cuando ya se iban, Brittany volvió a hablar.

–¡Espere!

–¡Niña! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al secretario? Sé que no eres de este país, pero viajas frecuentemente así que grábatelo: es el secretario de salud, Carlos Santiago López.

–Déjela, no pasa nada. –La disculpó el doctor López. –¿Qué pasa, señorita Pierce?

–No soy "señorita Pierce", soy Brittany. –Dijo como un rato antes le había dicho a quienes intentaban bajarla del árbol.

–¡Etiqueta, Brittany, etiqueta! –La regañó Abigail.

–¿Etiqueta qué? –Frunció el ceño. –Ni que fuera mermelada. –Volteó a ver al doctor. –Si me caso con su hija…

Curvó el dedo índice indicándole que se acercara.

–¿Sí?

-¿No tendré que volver a ver a Abigail? Es que me asusta mucho.

–¡ESCUCHÉ ESO, SEÑORITA PIERCE!

El doctor estalló en risa… sí, definitivamente sería interesante tener a Brittany Susan Pierce como parte de su familia, no solo como una "inversión".

Solo deseó, con amargura, que ojalá su hija fuese también así.

* * *

Gritos, o más bien _berridos _se escuchaban desde el momento que atravesó las puertas de su hogar. Todos corrían frenéticamente de un lado a otro, gritándose órdenes y al verlo llegar se le aproximaron varios empleados.

–Señor secretario…

–Qué bueno que volvió…

–Su hija está totalmente descontrolada…

Suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos, exasperado.

–Se enteró, ¿verdad?

Todos bajaron la vista.

–Creemos que sí, señor.

–Demonios… -Susurró. Se dirigió con desgano a un elevador por levitación y dio la orden correspondiente para llegar al piso de Santana.

Si en el piso de abajo había podido escuchar los gritos de Santana, ahora los escuchaba amplificados diez veces.

–Insonorización, cuadrante 7, H5. –Los gritos dejaron de escucharse, pero escuchó algo romperse en una zona que no había sido insonorizada. Uno de los empleados se acercaba a trompicones al elevador, sangrando profusamente por la cabeza. –Ve a mi despacho y toma un frasco con la etiqueta AH-372-1M. Colócate el medicamento en la hemorragia y házselo saber a todos los heridos, en un rato iré a ver cómo están.

El hombre asintió y se introdujo en el elevador.

–Anular insonorización. –Indicó y volvió a escuchar los gritos de Santana. Más gente pasó corriendo junto a él y un jarrón pasó zumbando cerca de su oído.

Siguió caminando hasta que la divisó.

Cabello negro y revuelto que le caía sobre la cara, de prominentes pómulos, piel morena igual que la suya y en ese momento no se apreciaba, pues estaba iracunda, pero al sonreír se le formaban unos hoyuelos idénticos a los de él.

Su viva imagen desde el ángulo que fuera: Santana López, su primogénita.

–¡MIERDAAAAA! –El doctor se preguntó cómo era físicamente posible que su hija pudiese proferir tal grito; sí que debía tener buenos pulmones. –¡Carajo, CARAJOOOO!

Ya no quedaba nadie en la habitación, solo él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella, arrojando cosas al azar, destruyendo todo.

–¡LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡VÁYANSE TODOS AL INFIERNO!

Pareció cansarse, dejó de aventar cosas y jadeó sonoramente.

–¿Terminaste? –Preguntó el doctor López. Santana alzó la mirada y su rostro se contrajo por la ira.

–¿Quién es? ¿QUIÉN ES? ¿Con qué clase de prostituta harás que me case?

–¿Quién te lo dijo? Tendré que despedirlo. –Respondió tranquilamente mientras recorría el piso haciendo el recuento de los daños. Fragmentos de vidrio y plástico crujían bajo sus pies.

–Me lo dijo Armando. –Respondió ella.

–Tu hermano debería aprender a dejar de escabullirse para meterse donde no debe. –Dijo el doctor con una sonrisita. –Para tener seis años ya es un excelente espía. Y tú deberías dejar de hacerle caso.

–Pero es verdad. –Dijo ella con rabia. – ¡Me estás vendiendo!

–No seas melodramática, Santana. –Contestó él. –Además, toda tu vida has sabido que este día llegaría… ya crece, por favor.

–¿Quién es? ¡VOY A MATARLA! –Gritó dejando momentáneamente sordo a su padre. –¡VOY A MATAR A ESA MALDITA PUTA HOLANDESA!

El doctor le cruzó la cara de una bofetada que resonó. Santana se calló al instante y apretó los puños, conteniéndose. Ni siquiera se frotó la cara aunque le escocía terriblemente.

–No deberías hablar así de tu futura esposa. –Le dijo con mucha calma su padre. –No asumas que es una prostituta solo porque es de Ámsterdam.

–Es una ramera. –Dijo Santana muy despacio, desafiándolo.

–Es una señorita encantadora y muy guapa, he de decir. Te aseguro que te gustará.

–No me gustan las mujeres. –Repuso ella.

–No me vengas con tonterías, Santana… sé lo que Quinn Fabray y tú hacen desde los doce años cada que "juegan" juntas, –le dijo haciendo comillas en el aire –y también sé que no vas a verme al trabajo, sino que lo haces para ver a April, Terri y Holly. Dime, ¿acaso crees que soy idiota?

Santana estaba roja de vergüenza. Ni siquiera tuvo valor para contradecirlo, pues todo lo que dijo era verdad, absolutamente todo: desde el hecho que llevaba más de un año teniendo sexo con Quinn hasta las fantasías que tenía con las secretarias Del Monico, Rhodes y la doctora Holiday.

–La odio. –Dijo en voz baja.

–Ni siquiera la conoces, Santana. –La tomó de las manos en gesto paternal y su mirada se suavizó. –Piensa en los beneficios que traerá esto, hija mía: importación, exportación, fuentes de empleo…

–¿Por qué debería importarme? ¡Es mi vida! ¡Me importa un bledo si los demás no tienen empleo!

–Hija, te he dado todo en la vida. –Le dijo besándole la frente. –Es hora de que des algo a cambio. A veces tenemos que sacrificar cosas que amamos para un bien común, es lo justo.

Incapaz de quedarse más tiempo ahí, corrió hacia el elevador. Antes de llegar, le preguntó a su padre, sin voltear.

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me gustará?

–Porque es rubia y totalmente opuesta a ti. –Respondió él.

* * *

Mordisqueaba el cuerpo de Quinn, como si quisiera desgarrarlo… y tal vez sí quería hacerlo, pues su cabello rubio le hacía recordar su compromiso con la zorra neerlandesa que le había sido impuesto. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a tornarse demasiado brusca con Quinn, clavándole las uñas y metiéndole los dedos muy fuerte.

–Santana… ¡Santana, para ya! –La rubia la apartó de un empujón. –Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Me hacías daño!

Santana no dijo nada, solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Que la detuviese antes de terminar solo había acrecentado su mal humor.

–Estoy comprometida. –Dijo al fin.

–¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó Quinn con sorpresa. –¡Ni siquiera has cumplido los catorce!

-Lo sé. –Respondió y se encogió de hombros. –Pero el caso es que estoy comprometida.

–¡Vaya! ¿Con quién? –Preguntó Quinn. A ella el tema de los compromisos le emocionaba mucho.

–Ni siquiera lo sé… solo sé que es con alguna putilla salida del culo de Ámsterdam. –Contestó Santana. –Pero da igual quién sea, si aunque no lo sepa me casaré con ella.

–Pues a mí sí me importaría. –Opinó su amiga. –Por ejemplo, mis padres aun están decidiendo con quién casarme… están entre dos judíos: un chico llamado Noah Puckerman, de dieciséis y una molesta enana llamada Rachel no sé qué, de nuestra edad.

–Berry. –Dijo Santana mirando al techo.

–¿Eh?

–La chica. Se llama Rachel Berry. –Repitió sin apartar la vista del techo y jugueteando con uno de sus rizos. –Sus padres se dedican a la industria energética.

–Pues ni idea. –Dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño con desagrado. –Pero ojalá me comprometan con Noah Puckerman, ¡es guapísimo! Su padre es un músico muy rico.

–Ya me voy. –Anunció Santana abruptamente. No quería pasársela hablando de matrimonios arreglados. –Suerte con el tal Puckerman.

Pero deseó que le fuera mal y la casaran con Rachel Berry. Si ella tenía que casarse forzosamente, pues quería que todos los demás fueran infelices también.

Al llegar de nuevo a su casa, su padre estaba leyendo el periódico en un dispositivo móvil. Alzó la vista y le sonrió.

–¿Te divertiste _jugando_ con Quinn? –Preguntó socarronamente.

La chica gruñó por toda respuesta. Temía que si abría la boca terminaría por arrancarle a mordiscos la tráquea a su padre.

–Quinn es una muchacha adorable. –Dijo su madre, sin voltear a verla.

–¿Saben? Creo que Rachel Berry sería una buena esposa para Quinn. –Dijo Santana y por primera vez en el día, sonrió, aunque de una manera escalofriante.

–¿Eso crees? –Su padre rio entre dientes. –Los Fabray llevan un par de meses debatiendo quién es mejor prospecto para ella… a lo mejor tu opinión sea un factor decisivo.

–Tenemos una pequeña casamentera en casa. –Comentó su madre, riendo también.

–Mientras no termine siendo como Abigail Swan… Dios, esa mujer da miedo.

–Pero es gracias a ella que Santanita ya tiene futuro asegurado. –Le recordó.

–Eso sí… es muy buena, lo reconozco. Solo espero no tener que volver a verla; la pobre chiquilla estaba asustada en su presencia.

Santana se preguntó si había estado asustada por la presencia de la casamentera o por el hecho de que la estaban vendiendo con la hija de un completo extraño… desechó la idea; de seguro era una de esas estúpidas a las que entrenaban desde niñas para ser devotas esposas de sus futuros cónyuges.

–Ah, Santana. –Dijo su padre recordando algo. –Toma. –Le dio una barra metálica desplegable. –Un recordatorio.

Santana lo tomó y subió a su piso. Cuando estuvo a solas desplegó la barra metálica a lo ancho: era un calendario holográfico. No entendía que quiso decir su padre con lo de "recordatorio", pues si necesitaba saber la fecha era fácil averiguarla. Deslizó la mano para desplazar los meses, aun sin entender. No había ninguna fecha marcada, ni eventos programados, absolutamente nada. Lo único que estaba encerrado en un círculo era la fecha de ese día: 19 de agosto de 2838. Siguió deslizando la mano, cada vez más desconcertada hasta que la pantalla cambió el letrero superior a 2839 y así hasta llegar a 2840. Estaba ya casi convencida de que su padre solo había querido molestarla, cuando llegó al mes de noviembre. Observó atentamente y lo vio: el día 18 de noviembre de 2840 estaba resaltado en un color distinto y su padre había escrito "¡El gran día!" en una esquinita.

Fue cuando comprendió todo: se casaría el 18 de noviembre de ese año, un día después de su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Su padre sí que tenía un extraño sentido del humor… pero no le sorprendía, después de todo ella era su hija y una copia al carbón de él, por supuesto que entendía la gracia que su padre veía en aquello.

Sollozó en silencio. Lloró por unos minutos hasta que el dolor en su pecho se fue. Entonces respiró hondo, se bañó, se cepilló el cabello, los dientes, se puso su ropa para dormir y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama. Era una López y no iba a llorar más.

Tomó de nuevo el calendario y activó la opción para modificarlo. Con una mano temblorosa tachó el día "19 de agosto de 2838" con una cruz.

Una cruz por su futuro calvario.

De acuerdo al calendario, faltaban 2 años, 2 meses, 29 días, 2 horas, 5 minutos y 48 segundos para el día de su boda.

47… 46… 45… 44… 43… 42… 41…


	2. Toby y Snixx

Capítulo II: Toby y Snixx

* * *

Era el 17 de Noviembre de 2840 y Santana no podría haberse sentido peor en la vida. Servidumbre pasaba por aquí y por allá, como libélulas fuera de control preparando todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños que iba a ser lanzada esa misma noche en honor a ella y que también fungiría como fiesta de compromiso.

Un escalofrío la recorrió momentáneamente al pensar en eso. Prácticamente estaba viviendo su último día de libertad y lo único que deseaba con toda su alma era morirse… bueno, eso y un milagro que le permitiera estar con la persona a la cual quería más en el mundo y con la que ya no tenía permitido ni fantasear.

Observaba de manera ausente el paso de los enormes dirigibles a través del cielo. El sonido abrumador que emitían la dejaba en trance, del cual solo despertaba cuando veía velocísimos jets y aerodeslizadores. Miró a su derecha, donde había un bonito tren de vapor trabajando a toda marcha y era poco más que un borrón que se perdía entre los árboles; no era, por supuesto, un tren tan lento como los que habían existido siglos antes, sino uno que podía viajar 1000 kilómetros en hora y media como mucho.

Volvió a mirar al cielo, sin cambiar por un segundo la expresión. Ahí, sentada sobre el pasto artificial que cambiaba de colores transitoriamente, con las rodillas encogidas y abrazándolas contra sí, parecía tener menor edad de los dieciséis que cumplía ese día. Permaneció así, impasible y mirando hacia los árboles que contrastaban con el negro horizonte, teñido de ese color en parte por contaminación y en parte por una tormenta que tal vez se avecinaba.

Sonrió. Al menos la atmósfera parecía simpatizar con ella. Como leyendo su pensamiento y queriendo corroborar esta idea, unos relámpagos se hicieron ver, seguidos de un sonoro trueno. Nubes de gases marrones se arremolinaban y daban la impresión de arrastrar polvo, como en una tormenta del desierto.

Excelente: tal vez el viento arrastrara la tormenta de vapores tóxicos hacia ellos y los llevara a una espantosa muerte casi instantánea. Así no tendría que casarse, sino que estaría felizmente muerta junto con todos los ocupantes del edificio y sin posibilidades de volver de la muerte, pues la clonación humana estaba fuertemente regulada por la ley con el fin de evitar (aun más) sobrepoblación. Pero sabía que solo estaba soñando despierta, ya que el edificio seguramente estaba protegido contra ese tipo de eventualidades.

–Se te van a secar los ojos si sigues sin parpadear. –Dijo una voz a su lado.

Volteó a ver y aunque no pudo ver las facciones de quien le hablaba, lo reconoció enseguida al ver su indumentaria y escuchar su voz.

–Boca de trucha. –Dijo a modo de saludo, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Sam Evans solo rio y se sentó a su lado. Un obrero de clase baja que trabajaba en calderas y prácticamente todo lo que tuviese que ver con vapor de agua, aunque también tenía algo de experiencia en vapores tóxicos como el de la tormenta. Tenía dieciocho años y ya ni recordaba cómo le había conocido, ni cuándo… solo sabía que era una persona entre un millar, pues una niña de alta alcurnia como ella nunca le hablaría a alguien de tan baja clase social.

Era un muchacho rubio y guapo, de torso fuerte y brazos fibrosos pero cuya característica más recordable eran sus prominentes labios, los cuales le habían valido el mote de "Boca de trucha" que Santana le había asignado. Iba ataviado con una gruesa chaqueta oscura de mangas largas, un pantalón de perneras anchas y botas de aspecto pesado, junto con una bufanda perlada con manchas de grasa que llevaba atada a modo de corbata, y unos guantes que le llegaban al antebrazo, cubriendo parte de las mangas. Como último toque tenía unos grandes lentes protectores de un polímero oscuro que lo hacían lucir como un piloto, los cuales se quitó para entregárselos a Santana.

–Para que por lo menos no se te sequen tan rápido. –Le explicó.

–Son tuyos. –Rechazó Santana. –Úsalos tú.

–Ya estoy acostumbrado a esta atmósfera. –Insistió y a ella no le quedó más remedio que colocárselos, pues era cierto que notaba los ojos un poco irritados. –Se te ven bien.

Quedaron callados hasta que Sam volvió a romper el silencio:

– ¿Por qué quisiste que tu fiesta de cumpleaños fuese aquí, en el medio de la nada?

–No tengo idea. Tal vez precisamente porque no hay nada.

–Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. –Dijo él sacando una florecilla silvestre, toda una rareza. –Es salvaje igual que tú, creciendo hermosa aun en la adversidad.

La muchacha no pudo evitar estallar en risa.

– ¡Por Dios, Evans! Deja tus frases baratas. –Pero tomó con gusto la flor, agradeciendo internamente el gesto. Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, volviendo a mirar los árboles dorados mientras el pasto se teñía de naranja y no habló más. Sam pensó que tal vez se le había olvidado su presencia pero ella volvió a hablar. –Mañana me caso.

Él se mordió los labios, sin saber qué decir.

–Lo sé.

–Mi padre ni siquiera se molestó en traerla para que por lo menos la conozca.

–Creo que poco importa. –Opinó él, apesadumbrado. –De todas formas tendrás toda una vida junto a ella para conocerla.

–Cierto. –Concedió Santana sin sentirlo mucho, pues la verdad tenía razón. Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos. –Ella tampoco está aquí. Ni siquiera podré pasar mi último día libre con la chica que amo.

Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto; la verdadera preocupación de Santana ya había salido a la superficie. Sam bajó la vista con empatía.

–No soy el indicado para darte palabras de aliento. –Sam había estado enamorado de una chica llamada Mercedes Jones, a la cual habían casado con un jugador de futbol llamado Shane Tinsley hacía unos meses y aun no lo había superado del todo… ¿cómo podría decirle a su amiga que siguiera adelante?

–Debe odiarme. –Dijo Santana. Era la primera vez que externaba la idea.

–Por supuesto que no. No es tu culpa que tu padre te haya prometido en matrimonio ni tampoco que ella estuviese comprometida también.

–Nunca la miré a los ojos. –dijo ausentemente Santana. –Es por eso que debe odiarme.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Sabe que la amo pero siempre evité el contacto visual al decírselo. Esperaba que tal vez…

–… el sentimiento se fuese. –Terminó Sam. Él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para mirar a Mercedes a los ojos cuando le profesaba su amor.

Santana alzó la vista, mirando de nuevo al cielo que momentáneamente estaba inactivo, sin nada cruzándolo. Sacó el calendario holográfico que llevaba siempre consigo y lo desplegó, contemplando las numerosas cruces que había puesto a lo largo de dos años. Tachó la fecha de ese día; poco le importaba que aun no hubiese terminado, pues para ella ya lo había hecho.

El pasto se había teñido de rojo.

* * *

La enorme mansión hervía de actividad: cocineros por todas partes, agentes de relaciones públicas que hacían llamadas sin cesar y sastres que la perseguían hasta el hartazgo para probarle virtualmente eso o aquello. Ya ni sabía por qué insistían tanto, si el vestido estaba elegido ya y lo único que quería la muchacha era un poco de tranquilidad antes del día más importante de su vida.

Solo Dios sabía en qué diablos pensaba cuando a los catorce años se había sentido emocionada al saber que se casaría con la hija del secretario de salud. En ese tiempo le había parecido divertido, casi como un juego y ni se había detenido a pensar en las repercusiones que tendría esto en su vida… aunque tal vez era mejor así. De esa manera había podido conservar su inocencia durante un rato más, sin comprender realmente lo que significaba estar comprometida con una completa extraña… lo cual no era tanto problema para ella, pues se le daba fácil conocer gente nueva y ganárselos, pero es que no podía evitar sentir un vacío emocional cuando pensaba en aquella persona a la que tendría que renunciar.

Después de que fue consolidado su compromiso y anunciado formalmente con la fecha definitiva de la boda, empezó el proceso de cambio: para empezar, ya no podía regresar a vivir a los Países Bajos con sus padres, pues debía quedarse residiendo en EUA hasta la fecha de sus nupcias. Obtendría la ciudadanía estadounidense por medio del matrimonio y después de un tiempo ella junto con su esposa se iría a vivir por un tiempo a Holanda… para repetir el ciclo una y otra vez. Ni siquiera en la imaginativa mente de Brittany esto tenía sentido pero ¿qué podía decir? No era como si importara su opinión.

Incluso asistir al funeral de su madre año y medio antes había sido una travesía y solo había podido estar un par de días en su amada Holanda, antes de ser forzada por su padre a regresar a América, solo regresando a su país de origen en contadas ocasiones.

Soportó todo esto sin rechistar ni una sola vez… EUA era un país interesante, lleno de gente divertida que se encontraba en todas partes y después de superar la pérdida de su madre parecía estar adaptándose a su nuevo estilo de vida. Todos adoraban a la liberal europea de noble corazón que para su mala suerte había sido prometida con un monstruo.

Ese era otro detalle: Brittany no tenía idea de quién iba a ser su esposa y todos tenían órdenes de no hablarle de ella, pero de vez en cuando escuchaba fragmentos de conversaciones y notaba las miradas consternadas que le dirigían. Cuando restaban pocos días para el evento, las mucamas ya eran incapaces de mirarla sin romper a llorar.

Un día se armó de valor y le preguntó a Finn Hudson si sabía algo acerca de su misteriosa prometida.

El chico titubeó antes de responder.

–Prohibieron que se hablara del tema… no me quiero meter en problemas pero… es una persona muy… es…

– ¿Muy qué? ¡Dime! No es justo que todos sepan de ella menos yo.

–Es una mala persona. –Dijo al fin el muchacho y se fue huyendo enseguida.

De modo que el futuro no auguraba nada bueno para la cándida Brittany Pierce, quien extrañamente aun no se sentía preocupada… después de todo, si su padre había accedido a ese compromiso algo bueno debía tener, ¿no?

Ni siquiera sabiendo que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con una "mala persona" había llegado a sentirse desdichada… cosa que cambió cuando llegó valsando, literalmente, al amor imposible de su vida.

* * *

Había sido un día como cualquier otro, en el que se había puesto a practicar pasos de danza al terminar sus clases en casa. Habían pasado pocos meses desde su compromiso y el año 2838 estaba por terminar.

Vuelta, vuelta, paso… y así sucesivamente. Giraba despacio, extendiendo los brazos y sintiéndose como el viento. Observaba con maravilla cómo si vestido parecía danzar con ella también y estaba tan absorta que no notó a la muchacha hasta que la derribó.

Brittany volteó al suelo después de sentir el impacto contra ella. Una niña más bajita que ella, de piel oscura y gesto enojado estaba despatarrada en el suelo.

– ¿Te tiré? –Preguntó Brittany preocupada.

– ¡No, es que el suelo me pidió un beso y yo decidí dárselo! –Le gritó la chica poniéndose roja.

–Oh… ¡qué linda eres al darle gusto! Si yo te pido uno, ¿me lo darás?

La otra chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues no había esperado una respuesta así por parte de esa atolondrada muchacha rubia.

– ¿Te estás burlando de mí? –Preguntó enfurecida y poniéndose de pie, pero la rubia le sacaba unos buenos diez centímetros de diferencia.

–No. –Contestó Brittany desconcertada. –Pero, ¿por qué yo no puedo tener un beso y el suelo sí?

Aquello era demasiado. Con diez centímetros de diferencia o no, la muchacha más pequeña dio un empujón a Brittany, quien la miró sorprendida.

– ¿Me empujaste? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Pero cómo crees? Claro que no. –Dijo la chica con sorna.

–Qué alivio, por un momento pensé que me estabas empujando.

–No, eso fue un accidente… pero esto sí es a propósito. –Y volvió a empujarla más fuerte, haciendo caer a Brittany, pues no se lo esperaba.

Brittany se quedó un segundo ahí, digiriendo lo que había pasado. Una chica la había empujado y parecía muy enojada. Comenzó a llorar, bajo la mirada atónita de la bajita morena.

– ¡No me gusta la violencia! –Dijo Brittany frotándose los ojos.

– ¡Tú empezaste! –Se excusó la otra… ¿qué era ese sentimiento tan raro que experimentaba? ¿Culpa? Imposible. – ¡Me tiraste mientras dabas vueltas como una tonta!

– ¡No me llames tonta! –El llanto de Brittany era cada vez más fuerte, pero se controló un poco. –Espera… ¿te dolió? ¡No quería tirarte! ¡Perdóname!

–Yo… –Esa chica era increíble: ¿le estaba pidiendo disculpas por un accidente a una chica que la empujó con alevosía? –Bueno, ¡ya deja de llorar!

– ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención lastimarte!

–Ya cállate, haces que me duela la cabeza. –Le espetó pero la verdad es que solo era una excusa tonta, en realidad es que se sentía peor cada que la escuchaba sollozar.

Como si el hecho de provocarle un dolor de cabeza le diera aun más tristeza, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. La morena se maldijo por lo bajo; el tiro le había salido por la culata.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer para callar a una híper-sensible niña rubia tonta que rebosaba bondad… así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ponerse de cuclillas junto a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Casi como por arte de magia, dicha niña guardó silencio y solo soltó unos cuantos hipidos mientras miraba sorprendida a la agresiva chica que la había besado, quien se encogió de hombros.

–No eres el suelo pero… supongo que a ti también puedo besarte.

La rubia sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a la morena. Probablemente era la sonrisa más linda que había visto.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Inquirió con su acento extraño.

–Me llaman "Snixx". –Contestó con un gruñido. No iba a darle su nombre verdadero, siendo tan desconfiada.

–Yo me llamo… –Comenzó a decir Brittany, pero Snixx la calló.

–No quiero saber tu nombre real. –Le dijo. Si lo hacía ella también se sentiría en la obligación de decirle su nombre. –Di uno falso.

– ¿Como cual?

–No sé… alguno debes pensar.

–Uhm… ¿Lady Tubbington? –Preguntó pensando en su gordo gato.

– ¿Lady 'Tobington'? Eso es muy largo. –Le dijo Snixx con una mueca. –Te llamaré Toby… ¿qué hacías cuando tropezaste conmigo?

–Estaba bailando. –Respondió Br… Toby.

– ¿Bailando? –Snixx frunció la nariz.

– ¡Es divertido! Ven, te enseñaré. Yo seré el chico y tú la chica. –Y la guio a través de los pasos de baile, tomándole una mano y poniéndole otra en la cintura.

A partir de ese momento, 'Snixx' y 'Toby' empezaron a verse en una dosis casi diaria, escapándose unas cuantas horas al día para verse furtivamente. Las primeras veces habían hecho pasar angustias a sus respectivas amas de llaves y guardaespaldas, pero después de un tiempo fueron acostumbrándose a que todos los días cada una desaparecía de su residencia sin dejar rastro, para regresar unas horas después con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Fue un día después de muchos encuentros, en que al rodar por interminables segundos en el pasto del bosquecillo en donde habían encontrado cierta privacidad y reírse como dos muchachas dementes se habían quedado calladas poco a poco, observándose como estudiosamente.

Toby pasó con delicadeza un largo dedo por la mejilla de Snixx, quien sintió cómo su piel se erizaba al contacto. La rubia amaba sus mejillas, sus pómulos prominentes y esos hoyuelos coquetos que se le formaban al sonreír… la primera vez que los vio se propuso hacerla sonreír todos los días solo para poder verlos siempre.

Por su parte, Snixx observaba la sonrisita de satisfacción de Toby. Sabía que era hermosa, pero de cerca lo era mucho más; incluso era más guapa que Quinn. Finalmente, cediendo a sus deseos y adivinando que la muchacha debajo de ella también quería lo mismo, le dio un beso en los labios, que le respondió gustosamente.

Ni Snixx ni Toby habrían tenido problema alguno en volverse amantes: cada una tenía su respectiva lista de parejas sexuales, la cual crecía día a día… el dilema era que algo en su interior les decía que no iba a ser tan fácil como coger y no darle más importancia al asunto, de modo que decidieron no cambiar la naturaleza de su relación.

Después de todo, ellas apenas si sabían el nombre de las personas con las que tenían sexo; Toby en varias ocasiones había tenido errores como llamar Matt a John, Mary a Effie e incluso un día llamó Helen a Jake… pero ellas eran distintas.

Lo cual, por supuesto no impidió que pasaran el tiempo dándose largas sesiones de besos, comentando programas y en general, todo lo que les pasara por la mente, evitando, claro está, el tema de las familias.

Un día, Snixx le comentó a Toby mientras estaba recostada sobre su pecho y se lo acariciaba (era lo máximo que se podía permitir):

–Voy a casarme.

No pudo ver la expresión de Toby, pero sintió que se le helaba el corazón cuando esta le respondió:

–Yo también. –Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que a lo mejor eso del matrimonio arreglado no era tan buena idea, pues no quería renunciar a tener a Snixx entre sus brazos, pudiéndola besar cuanto le placiera. – ¿Cuándo te casas?

–Pronto. –Respondió aunque faltaban varios meses aun; casi un año… pero se sentía como si fuese a casarse al día siguiente. – ¿Con quién te casas?

–Con una persona muy mala. –Dijo, recordando los cuchicheos de la gente. No quería a esa persona mala, quería a Snixx que era dulce como miel. – ¿Y tú?

–Con una maldita europea que está podrida en dinero. –Contestó aferrándose a Toby. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada azul… pero la bajó enseguida. –Odio a esa persona mala con la que te casarás.

Toby sintió tristeza cuando Snixx no le sostuvo la mirada.

–Europea tonta. –Dijo besando posesivamente a Snixx.

* * *

Los meses pasaron tortuosamente rápido y el temperamento de las muchachas se tornaba difícil, cambiante: Snixx se portaba huraña y fría, a veces ignorando a Toby, quien a ratos se ponía a llorar. Peleaban constantemente y se reconciliaban enseguida para terminar de nuevo en el suelo, apoyadas en un tronco o en las gruesas ramas de un árbol, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana… porque probablemente no lo había.

Cuando faltaba aproximadamente un mes, un velo lúgubre cubría sus ánimos.

–El 17 de noviembre cumplo dieciséis años. –Le informó a la rubia.

–Qué bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Sintió algo desagradable al recordar que al día siguiente ella se casaría. –Me gustaría poder felicitarte en persona pero… no podría, ¿verdad?

Snixx se lo confirmó. Aparte de sus encuentros rituales no tenían otra forma de comunicación. Por el alto perfil de ambas era mejor no hacerlo e incluso cuando iban a verse se quitaban el pequeñísimo aparato en forma de pendiente que llevaban en la oreja, que les permitía recibir llamadas.

–Ya no puedo verte. –Murmuró Toby, cabizbaja.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Snixx, consternada.

–Ya casi es mi boda. Mi padre dice que debería dejar de perder el tiempo y prepararme.

Era la primera vez que mencionaba algo relativo a su familia.

–Entiendo. –Asintió Snixx conteniendo las lágrimas. Detestaba la vulnerabilidad que sentía en ese momento. –La verdad, es mejor así.

– ¿Mejor? –Toby volvió a alzar la vista, incrédula. – ¿Por qué es mejor?

–Dentro de nada seremos las señoras de quién sabe quién. Mientras más pronto nos hagamos a la idea, mejor.

–Ese es el problema, –respondió la rubia –desde hace tiempo me hice a la idea y aun así no lo acepto.

–No se trata de aceptarlo, sino de aprender a vivir con ello. –Repuso Snixx, pesimista.

–Yo no quiero aprender a vivir con ello. –Protestó Toby. –Te amo a ti.

–Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre verdadero. –Le recordó la menor.

–Voy a casarme con una persona de la que no sé nada. Hasta en mi mente rara, enamorarme de ti tiene más sentido que eso.

Toby detestaba que la gente la calificara de idiota, pero porque no lo era… todos los días, Snixx había aprendido algo nuevo de ella y siempre comprobaba lo inteligente que en realidad era.

– ¿Sabes que yo también te amo? –Preguntó retóricamente Snixx.

–Yo lo sé, pero nunca me miras a los ojos cuando lo dices. Dímelo.

–Te amo. –Pero cuando Toby intentó cruzar su mirada con la de ella, la apartó bruscamente.

– ¿Lo ves?

– ¿Para qué quieres que te vea a los ojos? Es peor.

–Claro que no lo es… solo quiero ver que me amas de verdad.

– ¿Y qué más da si te amo de verdad o de mentira? Si al final terminaremos separadas. –Razonó Snixx.

Toby se veía claramente herida.

–No quiero sentirme tan estúpida sabiendo que te amé pero tú a mí no.

Snixx miraba al suelo.

–Ya déjalo por la paz. Ve y cásate con Satanás o con quien sea que te hayan prometido. –Alzó la cara un segundo, para decir. –Te amo, Toby.

Era incapaz de dejar creer a la muchacha que no había sido correspondida.

–No soy Toby, –respondió; había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y parecía hablar como autómata –soy Brittany.

–Y yo soy Santana. –Le dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

Ambas salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Brittany seguía sentada en el mismo sitio y hasta había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Todos aquellos que la habían estado abrumando se habían cansado ya de tratar en vano de obtener su atención y se habían buscado otras tareas (probablemente a quién más molestar). Ahora era ignorada como si se tratara de mobiliario, aunque fuese ella la que se casaría en menos de veinticuatro horas. Estaba encorvada en la silla, con los nudillos tocando el suelo en una posición de aspecto primitivo. Siempre había pensado que las horas previas a su boda se le escaparían como agua entre los dedos, enfrentándola al panorama que tenía por delante en la vida de manera aun más prematura; en cambio había comprobado que la realidad era otra, pues los segundos se esfumaban despacio, como si alguien hubiese pulsado un botón para ralentizar cada escena. Era como si hasta el tiempo se burlara de ella, haciéndole grabarse lo que pasaba a su alrededor; se lo imaginaba como un álbum fotográfico: "La vida antes de mi boda".

Nadie le dirigía la palabra y poco sabía la inocente muchacha que era para evitar revelar detalles innecesarios. El secretario de salud había solicitado que se manejara el tema de la boda con total hermetismo para el futuro matrimonio: tenías autorizado hablar y cuchichear del tema con quien se te diera la gana… mientras no fuera alguna de las futuras esposas. Desconocían las razones del secretario para pedir esto pero no era trabajo de las personas cuestionarlo, pues todo el país estaba en enorme deuda con él, ya que el sistema de salud marchaba sobre ruedas. De todas formas, el señor Pierce había aceptado estas condiciones y a decir verdad no era como si tuviese inconveniente, estando él en Holanda prefería delegar autoridad al secretario.

Bueno, esa era una de las razones para no cuestionarlo… la otra era que si bien, cuando Brittany conoció al secretario le había parecido un hombre simpático, cuando se le hacía enojar y no se acataban sus órdenes había problemas. Podías terminar sin lengua, o peor. No era como si la ley fuese a protestar porque mataste a un soplón y menos si eras de cargo público y bien posicionado, pues sería un humano menos con el cual compartir oxígeno y recursos… a lo mucho te pondrían una multa. Uno de los beneficios de ser político y futuro suegro de una heredera rica, ya que tratándose de alguien de clase baja terminaría siendo condenado a pena de muerte: era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, haciendo justicia y reduciendo población mundial a la vez.

* * *

Había llegado el gran día. En una casa moderna con toques _vintage_ (tales como esculturas antiguas por doquier) una muchacha morena era rodeada por cinco personas con el trabajo de hacerla ver resplandeciente.

A kilómetros de distancia, en una casa de aspecto imponente, una chica rubia era sometida al mismo proceso y regañada cada tres segundos por no permanecer lo suficientemente quieta.

–Mira nada más… ¡qué bellísimo vestido! –Exclamó una de las modistas alzándolo ante sí para observarlo con admiración. Sin esperar ni un segundo se lo puso enseguida a Santana, quien se quedó sin aire al sentir cómo le ajustaban un apretado corsé.

– ¿Para qué necesito esto? –Preguntó a duras penas. – ¡Ya soy delgada!

– ¡Nunca se es lo suficientemente delgada! –Respondió la modista con su tono empalagoso. Tenía maquillaje de colores chillones y la pobre chica rogó que no le hicieran lo mismo. –Además, realza tu busto.

–Ya tengo bastante busto. –Dijo apretando los puños; su padre le había autorizado una operación para aumentarse un par de tallas el verano anterior.

– ¡Nunca se tiene suficiente busto! –Respondió riéndose una de sus asistentes. Santana sentía como si estuviese en un circo, rodeada de payasos grotescos.

Le ataron el corsé del vestido y por fin pudo respirar.

–Está excelente. ¡Su esposa la amará y entonces el país va a prosperar! –Dijo alguien.

* * *

Mientras todas las personas de la sala huían despavoridas debido a que Santana, en un arrebato, había arrojado todos los candelabros de fuego gélido que había encontrado a su alcance hacia ellos, una lucha distinta se desataba en la mansión Pierce.

Brittany parecía no encontrar la postura correcta, sin importar cuantas clases había recibido en la última semana para aprender cómo debía hacer su entrada, el porte que debía tener y demás tonterías. Les parecía increíble que una chica que bailaba con tanta gracia, insistiera en pararse encorvada y con los hombros caídos. Ni una vez les pasó por la mente que pudiese haberlo hecho a propósito, pues la dulce Brittany Susan Pierce jamás hacía algo que oliese a protesta.

Cuando estuvieron ambas listas y estuvieron ya en el lugar donde se haría la ceremonia (una fastuosa iglesia de aspecto tan vanguardista que parecía todo, menos un edificio religioso) el bullicio no se hizo esperar. La transmisión se hacía en vivo y era emitida en gran parte del mundo, pues bodas por conveniencia había todos los días, pero esta era la boda de la mayor de las hijas de Maxwell Pierce y a su hija menor aun le faltaban al menos diez años para empezar a preocuparse por esas cosas.

Además, claro está, existía el morbo por ver la reacción que tendría la muchacha de la casa López: misántropa, prepotente y explosiva, lo cual era una fatal combinación para un matrimonio arreglado; el empresario debía tener cero afecto por su hija si había accedido a casarla con esa encarnación de ente demoniaco. ¿La vería Santana López como un objeto más de su colección, cual pieza de arte nueva? ¿La vería como una esclava sexual? ¿La mataría antes del primer año o al finalizar el segundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría la belleza a Brittany Pierce antes de que la chica López triturara su vitalidad día a día?

– ¡Ya vi a la novia! –Anunció Armando, su hermano de ocho años entrando al cuarto donde Santana esperaba la hora de salir. – ¡Es guapísima! ¿Por qué no me pude casar yo con ella?

–Porque aun no se te para la ver…

– ¡Santana! –La regañó su madre. –Armando, deja de estar espiando a tu cuñada… juro que cada año te vuelves más entrometido.

–Parece una princesa… ¿me puedo casar con una princesa cuando sea grande?

– ¿Por qué no lo casan con una de las infantas de España? –Dijo Santana con ironía. Las infantas de España eran feas como pegarle a una madre, tanto así que nadie de la realeza… o más bien, nadie que tuviera ojos las aceptaría en matrimonio salvo en presencia de una obscena ganancia.

Su madre formó con los labios la frase "Ya basta" antes de llevarse a Armando y Santana puso los ojos en blanco.

Salió finalmente (había rechazado llegar en deslizador, pues le parecía estúpido) y experimentó una oleada de pánico escénico al ver a toda la gente congregada y lista para que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Ya faltaban tan solo cuatro minutos para la hora marcada y no había rastro de la otra novia. La gente se impacientaba y se removía en los asientos. Una persona miró hacia el cielo, quedando boquiabierta en el acto y jalándole la manga a quien tenía a su lado, que volteó a ver también y puso cara de susto. Casi de inmediato todos los imitaron y a Santana no le quedó más remedio que voltear también, viendo enseguida a qué se debía toda esa conmoción.

El dirigible más grande que jamás hubiera visto se avistaba desde el techo transparente de la iglesia. La morena gruñó, molesta con tal despliegue de presunción. Los murmullos de emoción recorrían la sala al ver la enorme bandera que ostentaba el vehículo aéreo: roja, blanca y azul con un escudo en el centro.

Pero ahí estaban ya, puntuales como un reloj. Todos se pusieron de pie cuando sonaron los himnos de ambos países. Era una manera indirecta de decir "Todo esto es por ustedes, ciudadanos de tan honorables naciones". Cuando terminó el himno de los Países Bajos, pasaron unos segundos y empezó a sonar la música nupcial.

La joven que estaba parada junto al altar con un ramo de flores blancas de aspecto exuberante (pero que ni al ser alteradas genéticamente lograban alcanzar la belleza de la flor que Sam le había regalado el día anterior) sintió cómo los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Apretó tan fuerte el ramillete que hasta lo escuchó crujir.

Una pequeña niña rubia de unos cinco años iba abriendo camino, arrojando flores de forma tosca como si deseara estar en cualquier parte, menos ahí.

"Compartimos el sentimiento, amiguita", pensó sonriendo con amargura.

Le siguieron unas jóvenes algo mayores: damas de honor. Desfilaron por el centro demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, convenciéndose de que al abrirlos de nuevo estaría en otro lugar, despertando de un mal sueño. No fue así, al abrir los ojos seguía en la iglesia pero lo que vio sí debía ser un sueño.

Toby, o más bien, Brittany caminaba hacia ella con expresión pensativa y desconcertada, del brazo de un hombre rubio, de mirada seria y expectante, sosteniendo un ramo idéntico al de ella.


	3. Ni principio ni fin

Capítulo III: Ni principio ni fin

* * *

Decir que ambas muchachas estaban tan sorprendidas que si un velociraptor hubiese aparecido en la iglesia no se hubiesen inmutado, era una manera de ponerlo. No sólo ellas estaban viéndose con perplejidad, sino que todos los asistentes no dejaban de mirar alternadamente a sus rostros.

– ¿Le gustó? –Preguntó nerviosamente William Schuester, el secretario de educación.

–Si no le hubiese gustado Santana estaría cortándole la garganta con una de esas navajas que tanto le gusta ponerse en la cabeza y la IV Guerra Mundial ya habría dado inicio. –respondió tranquilamente el doctor López.

–Aún sigo sin explicarme cómo rayos nos atrevimos a comprometer a la chica Pierce con tu hija… sin ofender.

El doctor solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Maxwell Pierce expresó su interés por emparentarse con mi familia.

–Tantos adolescentes estadounidenses bien posicionados que matarían por casarse con Brittany Pierce…

–Agradezco la oportunidad que el señor Pierce me brindó. –Lo interrumpió.

–No lo dudo. –Se apresuró a decir William. –Pero fue un movimiento arriesgado, sobre todo considerando lo explosiva que es Santana.

–Son adolescentes… siempre es arriesgado. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste cuando los jóvenes Karofsky y Smythe se casaron? Smythe terminó a punto de morir estrangulado y Karofsky trató de suicidarse cuando le dijeron que aun así no iban a divorciarse.

–Sigo sin entender cómo pueden obligarlos a estar juntos aun después de eso. –Respondió Schuester con un suspiro. Hablaban en cuchicheos, observando todo desde la parte posterior de la iglesia, donde la ceremonia ya había comenzado y se respiraba un ambiente más aliviado al ver que no había reacciones negativas por parte de las muchachas… o por parte de Santana, más bien.

–Es obvio que le restamos importancia y lo manejamos como si fuera una tonta riña entre muchachos… esa alianza era demasiado importante como para dejar que esos dos idiotas la arruinaran. Menos mal que Francia también lo tomó a risa y no como una afrenta.

–Pero son las vidas de dos muchachos de las que estamos hablando… ¡Y es tu hija la que está casándose!

–Amigo mío, –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Will –a veces pienso que eres demasiado piadoso para tu propio bien.

* * *

Mientras el sacerdote hablaba y las personas dormitaban como producto del aburrimiento, las chicas parecían tener una competencia para ver quién miraba fijamente más tiempo.

¿De verdad iban a casarse? ¿Snixx y Toby, o más bien Brittany y Santana? Esta última estaba segura de que de un momento a otro se daría cuenta de que estaba viviendo un sueño… no estaba casándose con Brittany, iba a casarse con la holandesa a la que su padre la había prometido.

Pero la sonrisa de Brittany era tan real… la rubia no se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, ni desconfiaba: un milagro había sucedido y ahora iba a casarse con Santana. Rio un poco para sus adentros al ver que si antes Santana no quería tener contacto visual con ella, pues ahora no podía despegarle los ojos de encima.

De verdad parecía una pareja enamorada y casándose por voluntad propia, observaron los invitados. Horas después empezarían a circular por todo el país los rumores de cómo había sucedido: desde que Brittany se había puesto un perfume con feromonas, hasta que la familia López había hecho un extraño ritual mágico para hacer que se enamoraran o que el doctor López le había dado drogas a su hija antes de la ceremonia.

El sacerdote estaba leyendo algo acerca de los Cantares y Brittany no aguantó más: había sufrido tanto por no tenerla y ahora que la tendría como esposa para toda la vida, no iba a demorarse un segundo más.

– ¿Puede llegar a la parte donde digo "acepto"? –Preguntó, para sorpresa de todos. Unos cuantos curiosos voltearon a ver la reacción del señor Pierce, pero este estaba impasible. Santana estaba muy pálida y parecía a punto de vomitar, pero cuando su casi esposa le tomó la mano recuperó un poco el color.

Aquello hizo los murmullos extenderse por la iglesia como el fuego sobre un reguero de pólvora.

–La pobre muchacha no debe tener idea de con quién está en el altar. –Susurró alguien.

–Eh… señorita Pierce… –Habló por fin el sacerdote después de salir de su asombro. –No puede usted apresurar las cosas a su antojo. Aun no llegamos a esa parte y…

–Hágalo. –Interrumpió una gruesa voz que sonó del lado en que estaban sentados los familiares de Brittany.

Maxwell Pierce se había limitado a dar la orden, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar. Continuaba con los brazos cruzados, sin alterarse ni alzar la voz y con la mirada fija hacia el frente. A pesar de su porte imponente, una persona observadora habría notado que la mirada del señor Pierce tenía un tinte soñador, como la de su hija.

–Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto. –Añadió.

El clérigo solo miró hacia donde estaba Santiago López, quien asintió.

–En absoluto. –Apretó los labios dejando ver que en realidad sí era una molestia, pero el señor Pierce no dijo nada más. – ¿Afirman su deseo de entrar en este pacto matrimonial y compartir todas las alegrías y tristezas de esta nueva relación y todo lo que el futuro les depare?

–No tengo ni idea de lo que dijo, pero ¡sí! –Respondió con emoción Brittany dando saltitos en su lugar. Santana seguía mirándola con expresión estúpida y después de un momento la rubia le dio un codazo. – ¿No quieres hacer todo eso que dijo el padre?

Saliendo de su trance, preguntó:

– ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Risas se escucharon en toda la iglesia, con excepción del lugar donde estaban los López, que se tapaban la cara en vergüenza.

–Tú sólo di que sí. –Le dijo Brittany sonriéndole… Dios, cómo amaba esa sonrisa.

– ¿Pero qué preguntó? –Inquirió Santana con desconfianza.

–Preguntó si estás dispuesta a estar conmigo ya sea feliz o triste para toda la vida… o algo así. –Canturreó Brittany con felicidad mientras acomodaba a su gusto las flores del ramo. –Así que di sí… a menos que no lo estés.

Al escuchar esto Santana se apresuró a contestar:

–Sí, lo estoy.

Aquello había empezado siendo un poco raro, pero ahora era rarísimo… ¿por qué Brittany Pierce le hablaba a Santana López con tanta confianza? ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz de casarse con ella, si acababa de conocerla menos de una hora antes? ¿Por qué Santana la había obedecido sin fulminarla primero con la mirada?

– ¿Están dispuestas a…?

–Sí a todo. –Respondió Santana impacientemente, haciendo suspirar al sacerdote.

– ¿Me dejarán terminar alguna frase? –Preguntó molesto el padre, pero quiso evitar una pelea con la heredera López. –Así pues, ya que desean contraer santo matrimonio, unan vuestras manos y manifiesten su consentimiento ante Dios y su iglesia.

Las muchachas se tomaron de la mano, reviviendo la sensación que habían experimentado tantas veces antes al estar juntas.

En voz potente, el sacerdote fue diciendo:

– ¿Aceptas a Brittany… –"No es un sueño." Pensó Santana al escuchar su nombre en los labios del ministro –…como esposa y prometes serle fiel en prosperidad y adversidad, en salud y enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida?

–Sí, acepto.

–Santana prometiéndole a una chica serle fiel… nunca pensé que fuese tan descarada como para mentir frente a un altar. –Dijo el tío Alberto provocándole risitas ahogadas a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor, incluso a Santiago (que ya había tomado asiento), aunque se ganó un zape de su hermana.

– ¿Aceptas a Santana como esposa y prometes serle fiel en prosperidad y adversidad, en salud y enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida?

–Sí, acepto… ¡termine ya!

–Supongo que podemos saltarnos a la entrega de las alianzas… –Murmuró el sacerdote al ver que tanto Santiago López como Maxwell Pierce asentían casi imperceptiblemente.

Se le entregaron dos anillos al sacerdote. Eran de un metal que se había descubierto en otro planeta hacía unos doscientos años y que faltaba en la tabla periódica, que a primera vista era blanco como el platino, pero era rarísimo y muy valioso, pues por la mañana tenía un tono rosáceo y por la noche un tono azulado purpúreo. El metal había sido llamado Noctio y su uso era más que ornamental, pues era hasta el momento el metal más valioso que se hubiese encontrado. Sin embargo su extracción era relativamente reciente y era la novedad. De hecho, aparte de las fotografías, era la primera vez que Santana tuvo la oportunidad de verlo.

–Un pequeño anillo de metal precioso era considerado por los antiguos como un emblema de eternidad, ya que no tiene principio ni fin…

En ese momento dicho anillo tenía su color normal, semejante al platino. Santana lo tomó, examinándolo entre los dedos; no podía negar que era precioso a pesar de ser una simple argolla, aunque sintió un escalofrío al ver grabadas por dentro las palabras "Propiedad del gobierno de Estados Unidos de América". De modo que ni siquiera el anillo matrimonial era suyo…

Se escuchó un carraspeo que interrumpió sus pensamientos; el sacerdote… no, más bien la gente que había en el edificio entero, la observaba casi tomando nota de sus gestos. Miró confundida al ministro, quien con un gesto impaciente le indicó que colocara el anillo Brittany.

Tomó la mano de Brittany… esa suave mano que tantas veces la había acariciado, tan gentiles y a la vez tan firmes. Muy despacio deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Brittany.

–Brittany, te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad.

Brittany también le tomó la mano… aunque la derecha y Santana le dio la izquierda, sonriéndole. Se observó la mano como tratando de adivinar en qué dedo iba el anillo y una vez que lo supo, le puso la alianza matrimonial.

–Sni… Santana, te… –Se quedó callada.

–Ofrezco. –La ayudó Santana en voz muy baja.

–… ofrezco este anillo…

–"Como señal de mi amor y fidelidad."

–…como señal de mi amor y fidelidad.

–Aquellos a quien Dios ha unido no los separe el ser humano… –Dijo el sacerdote y algunos rieron por lo bajo. Muchos matrimonios se disolvían si alguna de ambas partes empezaba a tener problemas financieros, ignorando la parte de "en prosperidad y adversidad"

Mientras terminaba el sermón, ambas procesaban lo que aconteció. Ya estaba, se habían casado. Tal vez es que de verdad existía un Dios que había escuchado sus súplicas y les había concedido la oportunidad de estar juntas.

Santana se sentía nerviosa… ni siquiera se sentía ella misma. Era como si se hubiese vuelto otra persona… y entonces, ¿quién se había casado con Brittany? No, Santana, tienes que volver a tu cuerpo y ser aquella con la que Brittany se casó…

A su lado, Brittany se encontraba radiante, casi parecía brillar como el sol (y es que, a su manera, ella era como un sol) y si era posible esto lo hacía ver aun más hermosa. Daba la impresión de estar hirviendo de emoción, pues no dejaba de moverse en su lugar, mirando de rato en rato a Santana con absoluta devoción. Moría de ganas por abrazarla y besarla hasta que no pudiese respirar, como hacían en sus encuentros. Justo en ese momento, la presentación final se escuchó:

–He aquí la nueva familia "López-Pierce", que Dios les prospere y les de muchos años de felicidad.

Pareció la señal para que todos estallaran en vítores, algunos aun preguntándose si lo peor no estaba aun por venir.

Brittany se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Santana, apenas rozándole la piel. Ese ligero contacto bastó para devolverle a la morena el calor corporal.

–Te amo. –Escupió Santana antes de que pudiera pensar. Era como si el pequeño beso de Brittany la hubiese devuelto a la realidad.

Brittany sonrió con más felicidad de la que jamás le hubiese visto.

–Y lo dijiste mirándome a los ojos. –Esta vez la besó en los labios, causando la exaltación de la concurrencia.

La fiesta que le siguió a la ceremonia era probablemente una de las más fastuosas que se habían ofrecido en los últimos años, con la particularidad de que todo había sido pagado por el millonario holandés que ahora era suegro de Santana y consuegro de Santiago. A pesar de no tener más que una expresión en el rostro, debía emocionarle la boda tanto como a cualquiera de las otras personas… o a lo mejor no le importaba en realidad, sino que quería verse cortés.

La morena se quitó durante un momento el anillo pero examinarlo mejor… a diferencia del que le había colocado a Brittany el suyo decía algo en un idioma raro que debía ser neerlandés. No le hizo falta preguntarle a su esposa (se sentía tan raro llamarle así) qué significaba para adivinarlo: seguramente decía que era propiedad de los Países Bajos. La alianza las había comprado a ambas.

– ¿Por qué te quitas el anillo? ¿Te arrepentiste de haberte casado conmigo? –Preguntó Brittany con expresión consternada. A Santana le rompía el corazón verle así, por lo que se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Nunca. –Brittany sonrió y la atrajo más hacia sí, besándola en los labios. Los besos eran aun mejores ahora que tenían la certeza de estar juntas.

* * *

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Preguntó uno de los invitados al secretario López.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Que se vean felices, como si se casaran por voluntad propia… cuando mi hija se casó le rompió a su esposo en la cabeza un jarrón que fue regalo de bodas.

–Mi hija tiene una obsesión malsana por las rubias. –Respondió el doctor en tono jocoso, haciendo reír a todos.

* * *

– ¿Cómo es que nunca supe que me casaría contigo? –Le preguntó Brittany a Santana mientras la abrazaba.

–Ojalá tuviera una explicación. –Dijo entornando los ojos… tendría una seria conversación con su padre cuando los festejos terminaran.

–Jamás lo hubiese adivinado, todos se sentían mal por mí por estar comprometida contigo… pero tú eres tan buena.

Santana sonrió tristemente. Brittany jamás había visto cómo era en realidad… ¿o cuando estaba con Brittany se mostraba su verdadera personalidad? Cuando estaba con esa crédula chica que amaba escalar árboles y bailar descalza en el pasto una sonrisa se plasmaba en su cara… no una sonrisa maliciosa y taimada como la que normalmente tenía, sino una auténtica que de verdad transmitía felicidad.

–Yo te imaginaba distinta. –Confesó Santana. –Pensé que serías una vikinga gorda con trenzas que todo lo diría cantando como soprano.

–Esos son los "nárnicos" –dijo Brittany riéndose.

–Nórdicos. –corrigió Santana, dándose cuenta de que ella también había usado términos erróneamente.

Al decir esto, le acarició cariñosamente el muslo a Brittany, quien tembló ligeramente, sintiendo su piel erizarse.

–Tú y yo nunca… –Dejó la frase en el aire, sin terminar.

–Lo sé. –Asintió Santana sintiéndose súbitamente nerviosa.

–Siempre quise hacerlo…

– ¿De verdad?

–Sí, –Brittany se mordió el labio, haciéndolo lucir de un color aun más vivo. –sé que ambas decidimos que no tendríamos sexo, pero la verdad esperaba que un día te diera por romper ese trato.

Voltearon al frente, pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Nunca se habían planteado en serio la posibilidad de tener sexo porque para empezar, nunca habrían adivinado que se casarían. Brittany imaginaba que su noche de bodas la pasaría con alguna descendiente del Marqués de Sade que solo podría tener un orgasmo después de azotarla salvajemente; por su parte Santana esperaba tener que acostarse con alguna niña rica cuyo pasatiempo favorito fuera pasársela en el distrito rojo de Ámsterdam.

Llegó el momento de que la feliz pareja hiciera su primer baile. Santana deseó haber puesto más empeño en sus clases para estar a la altura de Brittany, quien cuando bailaba estaba en su elemento.

Brittany tomó la parte masculina, poniéndole una mano en la cintura. Era idéntico al día en que se conocieron y la rubia le había enseñado a bailar.

Verla bailar era uno de los pocos placeres auténticos de su vida. Más de una vez había ido al encuentro de Brittany, pidiéndole que bailara para ella… entonces la rubia obedecía y bailaba sin siquiera hacer crujir el pasto bajo sus pies. Cuando Santana comenzaba a pensar que se había olvidado de su existencia, la rubia se abalanzaba sobre ella para cubrirla de besos, que solían ser más agitados de lo normal, pues bailar la dejaba con la respiración acelerada.

Pero bailar con ella… no se le ocurría nada mejor que esto. Se sintió como la niña de catorce años desconfiada que sentíase intrigada por la rubia de acento extraño que era excéntrica y demasiado optimista para su gusto.

–Te amo tanto. –Le dijo Santana. Algo que le había costado tanto ahora salía de manera natural.

Cuando Brittany pronunció su sonrisa, supo que nunca dejaría de decirlo.

* * *

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y la gente se embriagaba más y más, la joven pareja comenzaba a hastiarse. Santana tenía ganas de decirles a todos que se largaran de una buena vez.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Brittany se recargaba contra ella, con los ojos cerrados. Estaban sentadas en la mesa principal, a la vista de todos. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, lucía cansada y el color se le había subido a las mejillas.

–Ya me ha dado sueño… –Le respondió la rubia con voz somnolienta. Se pegó aun más a Santana, aferrándose a su brazo.

–Eso veo. –Santana le acarició las mejillas enrojecidas y Brittany abrió los ojos. La tomó del cuello y la besó como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Comenzaban a sentir un calor que habían decidido ignorar siempre que estuviesen juntas… Brittany la acariciaba y se frotaba contra ella.

No era que le molestara realmente… el busto de Brittany resaltaba gracias al ajustado corsé que llevaba y la vista le era muy agradable. Además le gusta sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo provocando fricción con el suyo propio. Siempre había amado la cercanía de una mujer, pero jamás la había disfrutado tanto como hasta ese momento. De repente la copa que tenía en la mano no le era tan interesante como la sensación del sedoso cabello dorado bajo sus dedos.

– ¡Santana López! ¿Es que no puedes esperar siquiera a tu noche de bodas? –Su madre estaba justo frente a ellas, al otro lado de la mesa.

–Pero madre, yo no…

– ¡Por favor, Santana, no me puedes engañar! Tu padre y yo hemos sabido de tus… _actividades_ desde hace unos buenos años. –dijo bajando un poco la voz al ver que Brittany estaba dormitando, pero la regañaba hasta con la mirada. –Pensé que por haberte casado al menos podías esperar un poco…

– ¡No iba a hacer nada! ¿Hacen que me case y no puedo ni besar a mi esposa?

–Yo lo hice, señora López. –Dijo Brittany alzando la cabeza un momento para dirigirse a ella. Durante la discusión se había quedado dormida de nuevo pero despertó enseguida.

–Oh, linda, no tienes que echarte la culpa… como si no conociera a esta. –Le dijo con dulzura y volvió a mirar a Santana, retornando a su anterior expresión. –No te creo nada desde que te encontré con Tina en el despacho de tu padre.

– ¡Pero si solo fue cosa de una vez!

– ¿Lo de Tina o lo del despacho?

– ¡Ambos! –Dijo aunque la verdad es que lo del despacho había sucedido muchas veces más y con más chicas de las que podía recordar… ¿por qué les gustaba tanto echar un polvo en ese maldito despacho?

–Entonces ¿por eso Quinn estaba saliendo del pasillo que lleva al despacho hace unas semanas?

–Yo… en realidad no tengo respuesta para eso.

– ¿Quién es Quinn? –Preguntó Brittany. Parecía que ya se le había pasado el sueño.

–Nadie. –Dijo Santana.

–Deja de estar molestando a la niña, –le dijo su madre haciendo que Santana alzara una ceja porque al parecer había olvidado que "la niña" era mayor que ella –déjala descansar… después de todo a la pobre le esperan muchas noches de insomnio, empezando con esta. –Finalizó apretando los labios y negando con desaprobación. Su madre tenía la muy mala costumbre de entrometerse en todo.

En cuanto se marchó, Brittany siguió acariciándola por encima de la tela.

–Eres tú la que empieza con el manoseo y soy yo la que termina siendo regañada… ¿qué clase de justicia es esa?

Brittany rio mientras seguía pasando suavemente el dedo índice por la tela. El aire que exhaló le provocó cosquillas a la morena y la piel se le erizó.

– ¿Quién es Quinn?

– ¿Vas a seguir con eso? –Santana había confiado en librarse del tema.

– ¿Y quién es Tina?

–No importan. –trató de decirle pero vio la mirada firme de Brittany.

–Si no importan entonces dime quiénes son.

Con un suspiro se decidió a responder:

–Chicas con las que… –hizo ademanes para darle a entender.

– ¿Con las que…?

–Tú sabes.

–No, no lo sé.

La morena pensó durante un rato en cómo podía decírselo.

–Chicas con las que hacía… –comenzó finalmente. –… lo que se supone que ahora solo debo hacer contigo.

– ¿Besarlas?

–Algo más que eso. –La situación comenzaba a tornarse incómoda.

–Oh. –la expresión de disgusto de Brittany le dio a entender que ya había captado. –Pero ya no las verás, ¿cierto?

–Jamás. –Volvió a besarla hasta que las cosas subieron un poco de tono (y más le valía a su madre no aparecerse por ahí). – ¿Para qué querría tenerlas a ellas, si ahora te tengo a ti?

–Ven conmigo. –le dijo Brittany tomándole la mano y levantándose.

– ¿A dónde?

– ¿Por qué siempre cuestionas todo lo que digo? –Preguntó Brittany dando un pisotón en el suelo e intentando poner cara de enojo, pero solo logró que Santana le besara las mejillas.

–No asustas a nadie luciendo tan adorable.

–Eso es muy malo… ¿cómo te haré saber cuando me hagas enojar?

–Qué contrariedad… entonces nunca te haré enojar para que no tengas que preocuparte por no tener una cara de enojo adecuada. –le respondió juguetonamente besándole la punta de la nariz.

– ¿Y si haces algo malo? Todos dijeron que eras mala… –dijo susurrando tímidamente.

–Soy mala. –contestó y por primera vez le dejó ver esa sonrisa mezquina que siempre llevaba plasmada. –Pero no contigo… es que los demás no merecen mi bondad.

–No me gusta que te crean malvada. –dijo pero la guio hacia un pasillo solitario.

Una vez allí se dedicó a besarla con premura. Le abrazaba la cintura estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Brittany fue bajando, propinándole besos en la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello, en donde se dedicó a lamer y succionar, dejando rojiza la piel de esa zona.

–Habrá tiempo para hacer eso después. –le dijo Santana tratando de detenerla, aunque quería que lo siguiera haciendo. Brittany hizo caso omiso y continuó.

–No sé por qué se empeñan en apretarnos tanto estas cosas. –se quejó la rubia metiendo un dedo con dificultad entre el escote de Santana.

–Tal vez para evitar que me metas mano antes de tiempo. –Esto provocó una risa de Brittany.

–Entonces tendré que tocarte otra parte. –sus manos fueron hasta la espalda baja de la morena, a unos centímetros de lo que en realidad quería tocar.

–No inicies cosas que no podrás terminar. –le advirtió Santana, pero fue ella misma quien fue haciendo que las manos de Brittany bajaran poco a poco a su destino.

– ¿Y quién dice que no podré terminar? –preguntó apretando la carne firme que se le ofrecía una vez hubo alzado el largo vestido.

– ¿Aquí y ahora? –preguntó a su vez Santana, con una risa.

– ¿Por qué no? Aquí mismo, en el suelo o sobre esa repisa de ahí, si quieres. Me da lo mismo porque ¿sabes? Te habría tomado en el mismo momento en que nos besamos –le murmuró al oído. –en el césped, entre los árboles.

–Quiero hacer las cosas bien… – le dijo la morena dándole un casto beso. –Nunca esperé nada contigo… no me molesta esperar ahora unos minutos más para al fin tenerte.

Santana la abrazó. Acarició los hombros (casi la única piel a la vista) llenos de pecas y sintió a Brittany temblar bajo su tacto. Hasta entonces nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado a Brittany no solo afectuosamente, sino de una manera física, mucho más básica.

Se habrían desnudado allí, pero se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de unas campanillas… muchas, tal vez un millar. El sonido fue aproximándose hasta que pareció quedar justo encima de donde estaban ellas. Santana había escuchado algo similar antes y al reconocerlo tomó a Brittany de la mano.

–Vamos. –dijo jalando a Brittany, quien lanzó un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación pero terminó siguiéndola.

* * *

El sonido de las campanillas sosegaba a Santana, quien apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Brittany. La rubia a su lado se dedicaba a dar cuenta de una botella de vino que había insistido en secuestrar a instancias de quienes pudiesen protestar (pues aunque fuese una ocasión especial no tenían permitido tomar alcohol) y de rato en rato Santana también se dedicaba a beber un poco. No quedaba mucho, y ninguna se atrevía a decirlo, pero lo necesitaban para tranquilizarse a sabiendas de lo que estaba por pasar.

Pensaba en lo largo que había sido el día, en las sorpresas que se había llevado y en las respuestas que planeaba obtener una vez que toda la euforia del casamiento hubiese pasado.

Era obvio que su padre había sido el que había querido manejar con total secretismo la identidad de la futura esposa de Santana, pero ¿por qué? Esta estaba segura de que su padre lo sabía. Debía saberlo, era imposible que no estuviese enterado. ¿Por qué no le dijo desde un principio que iba a casarse con la chica a la que tanto amaba? ¿Es que disfrutaba con su sufrimiento? Sabía que no era la más cálida de las personas, pero llegar a ese punto…

Con un último tintineo, la nave en la que viajaban llegó a un pequeño muelle. Ambas muchachas dirigieron una última mirada al dirigible-barco que las había llevado a su destino.

–Me gustan los dirigibles. –comentó Brittany pasando la mano por la oscura madera de la parte en que se volvía un navío y Santana deseó ser un dirigible.

– ¿Por qué? Son viejos. Y estúpidos, tienen forma de salchicha.

–Me gusta verlos en el cielo. –volteó a ver el firmamento.

La morena recordó el día en que había estado observando el paso de los dirigibles, deslizadores, aviones… el día anterior. Se sentía como si hubiese pasado una vida desde eso, como si eso le hubiese pasado a una niña y ella ya fuese una mujer… bueno, se había casado, mínimo podía pedir que se le diera un trato de mujer, ¿no?

Ni se dio cuenta en qué momento sucedió, pero Brittany la levantó en volandas como si de una pluma se tratara y la llevó corriendo hacia el interior de donde pasarían su primera noche juntas.

Parecía una niña muy emocionada en vísperas de navidad. Una puerta automática se abrió y Brittany se detuvo frente a una cama.

Dejó con suavidad su carga sobre esta, contrastando con la energía que había manifestado segundos antes. Besó a Santana y la tomó de la mano para hacerla incorporarse. Confundida, Santana se dejó guiar y quedó de rodillas frente a la rubia. Brittany le indicó que se diera la vuelta y fue hasta que sintió la presión en su torso ceder que notó que le había desatado el corsé.

Se sintió nerviosa como nunca y se sostuvo el vestido con las manos. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso en un momento tan importante? Ni la primera vez que practicó sexo se había sentido así… de hecho había actuado con seguridad… la que sí había estado nerviosa era la chica (cuya cara no podía recordar y mucho menos su nombre) por miedo a que los padres de Santana se enteraran y la despidieran, pues era cuatro años mayor y trabajaba en las cocinas, y Santana se había encaprichado temporalmente con ella.

Y ahí estaba ella, la misma Santana que tan confiada había sido en esa ocasión, evitando que el vestido se le resbalara del cuerpo. Sintió cómo las manos de Brittany, que eran fuertes para subir sin problemas los árboles más altos, le tomaban los antebrazos y de manera suave pero firme los iban apartando del pecho de Santana. Poco a poco fue cediendo y cuando Santana bajó los brazos, Brittany le dio un beso en el cuello y le acarició los hombros, admirando el oscuro tono de piel.

La rubia alargó la mano hasta dejarla frente a Santana e hizo un círculo con el dedo apuntando hacia abajo: quería que se diera la vuelta. Tomando aire, Santana obedeció; no estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien estuviese en la posición sumisa, pero algo le decía que esa noche no era para protestar.

Se giró, quedando frente a Brittany aun de rodillas y esta le puso ambas manos en la cintura, haciendo que se levantara. Cuando estuvo de pie sobre la cama, no perdió tiempo y le quitó el vestido con manos rápidas.

La prenda cayó a sus pies y Santana quedó en solo en su fina ropa interior frente a su esposa, que sonrió con aprobación y la observó unos segundos antes de quitarse ella misma la ropa. Santana dudaba ser capaz siquiera de desatar los nudos… ¿cómo se había desvestido sola Brittany con tanta velocidad? Cuando el vestido cayó, notó que no llevaba ropa interior. Absolutamente nada.

Seguramente notó cómo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, porque la rubia le besó el dorso de la mano, rio un poco y explicó:

–No me gusta la ropa interior… es incómoda y difícil de quitar.

Santana alzó una ceja inquisitivamente y quiso recalcar el hecho de que quitarse un incómodo vestido de novia debía ser más difícil que quitarse un juego de lencería conformado por pantaletas, un sostén y medias con liguero… pero se contuvo. No iba a protestar sobre todo teniendo a la vista el cuerpo de Brittany al natural.

Retomando sus acciones, la rubia se abrazó al cuerpo de Santana, quedando a la altura de su estómago y bajando al vientre.

Por ese comportamiento tan parsimonioso Santana no adivinó que el siguiente movimiento de la muchacha sería subir de un salto a la cama, tomándole ambas piernas y abriéndoselas para aferrarlas en torno a su cintura, dejándose caer junto con ella.

El aire salió de golpe de los pulmones de Santana al golpear su espalda la suave cama.

–Estás loca. –le dijo la morena acomodándole un poco de cabello que le había caído en la cara.

Brittany solo la acalló con el dedo índice y abrió el broche frontal del sostén. Santana le tomó la mano para detenerla, lo cual provocó una sonrisa indulgente por parte de la alta chica e hizo sentir estúpida a Santana… ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan miedosa?

Cuando finalmente desabrochó la prenda y la retiró casi por ella misma, se dedicó a quitarle el resto, incluso las medias. Al terminar se sentó alejándose un poco, como un artista que desea ver su obra terminada desde una mejor perspectiva; su sonrisa asemejaba a la expresión de un gato que está a punto de devorar a un indefenso ratón.

"Soy un ratón", pensó Santana sin saber muy bien qué decía.

_El gato_ se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, _la chica ratón_, y recorrió todo el cuerpo de Santana, sintiendo su desnudez y regocijándose en ella, como si deseara aprenderse de memoria cada detalle. Se recostó encima, presionando los senos de ambas, lo que las hizo gemir débilmente al unísono.

Una pálida mano daba caricias a su muslo… no, más bien _flotaba _por encima de este, como haciendo caricias fantasma. Era extraño: no sentía y sin embargo un escalofrío la recorría y sabía exactamente por dónde pasaba… era como si en realidad _sintiera_. Era un agradable cambio a la liga que había estado usando hasta que la arrojó llegado el momento y cayó en la malhumorada cara de Quinn. Subió ambas manos a la misma altura, dejándolas posadas sobre sus costillas y subiendo poco a poco, con tal lentitud que Santana quiso llorar de desesperación.

–Para haber estado tan impaciente en la fiesta sí que tienes mucho autocontrol. –la molestó Santana tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas.

La risa de Brittany pareció retumbar en toda la habitación. Santana recibió un beso y por fin sintió el tacto de la rubia en sus pechos. Dio un gemido de alivio y se mordió el labio cuando sustituyó sus manos por su boca, lamiendo y mordisqueando ligeramente la delicada piel.

La respiración acelerada de Santana parecía satisfacer a la bella holandesa, que pasó sus cortísimas uñas por el estómago de Santana, trazando círculos en este… parecía divertirse, tomarse su tiempo, provocando intencionalmente a Santana, como si estuviese probándola. Cada que Santana trataba de tomarle la mano para guiarla, o intentaba tocarla, Brittany se apartaba un poco y le sonreía juguetonamente… casi hasta se le podía oír ronronear.

Con solo el dedo índice extendido, Brittany recorrió el abdomen, deteniéndose un momento para deleitarse con el ombligo y bajando hasta que llegó a la parte interna de los muslos. Con la otra mano seguía acariciando uno de los sensibles pezones de Santana.

–Creo que ya fue suficiente. –y finalmente invadió la parte más íntima, buscando y encontrando un punto que hizo a Santana arquearse y soltar el gemido mejor emitido de toda su vida.

Los ojos de Brittany nunca le habían parecido tan hipnóticos como en ese momento. Parecían tener una luz propia, como si no reflejaran brillo, sino que lo emitieran. Mientras Brittany lamía su abdomen y bajaba dejando en claro su destino, Santana no pudo retirar la vista ni por medio segundo. Mirar los ojos de Brittany, que ahora eran más oscuros, aumentaba las sensaciones, multiplicándolas por mil. El tacto de la lengua saboreando su humedad casi la hizo explotar.

Seguramente era su orgullo el que le estaba impidiendo llegar inmediatamente al orgasmo: antes muerta que no controlar su cuerpo como si fuese una primeriza… había hecho el acto cientos de veces… no, al diablo. Esta era una experiencia totalmente distinta a las que hubiese sentido anteriormente. Todas le parecían mediocres ahora, pues nunca había tenido una amante como la que ahora estaba con ella.

Cuando había recorrido todo lo posible con su lengua, introdujo un dedo… luego otro y ejerció presión sobre ese pequeño conjunto de nervios con su palma, irguiéndose a medias de nuevo…

Santana se sentó de golpe y ambas hicieron un ruidito de satisfacción al mismo tiempo. Ahora la morena se movía con frenesí, sin importar lo desesperada que pudiera llegar a verse, pero no pareció molestar a Brittany, pues la besó con hambre y la atrajo aun más hacia sí con el brazo que tenía libre.

Las manos de Brittany eran más ágiles, hábiles y confiadas que las de Santana. Encontraban todas aquellas zonas que la hacían temblar de deseo y la morena se preguntó a cuantos había complacido, qué les había hecho y qué se había dejado hacer. El solo pensarlo le hacía sentir enojo en forma de algo extraño en la garganta y la boca del estómago.

Y Brittany se dedicaba a encontrar todas las zonas secretas de Santana como si llevara años haciéndolo, hasta que sintió que se estremecía de placer y se dejaba caer en la cama, jadeante y satisfecha.

Su disgusto aun no había cedido y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó acariciándole el rostro. –Estás muy caliente…

–Ya no volverás a verlos, ¿verdad? –dijo tratando de ignorar la suavidad de su mano. La miraba con severidad.

– ¿A quienes?

–A quienes quiera que fuesen las personas con las que aprendiste a hacer esto. –respondió Santana. Sabía que sonaba estúpido e infantil, pero después de todo Brittany también le había dicho que no viese más a Quinn.

– ¿No te gustó? –Brittany la miró preocupada.

–Todo lo contrario… no me gusta pensar que lo hiciste antes. –deseaba callarse y dejar de hacer el ridículo, de verdad, pero no podía. –Yo también tuve muchas amantes y aun así…

–No soy muy lista, –contestó Brittany con dulzura. –pero eres mi esposa y para mí eso significa que haré esto solo contigo de ahora en adelante. Y la verdad es que quiero quemar ese despacho para no recordar que estuviste ahí con las tales Tina y Quinn. –añadió por último frunciendo el ceño aunque se recostó sobre ella para besarla.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato hasta que Brittany quedó dormida. Santana la observó, amándola más con cada segundo que pasaba y antes de cerrar los ojos miró su anillo, que en ese momento tenía un brillo de color azul profundo.


	4. Rumores, secretos, verdades

Capítulo IV: Rumores, secretos, verdades

* * *

Santana caminaba un paso adelante, dejando que Brittany se ocultara detrás de ella, caminando nerviosamente por la escuela William McKinley, la escuela de alto rango a la que Santana, y ahora también Brittany, asistían. Brittany trataba de mantener la cabeza gacha, pretendiendo ser más baja de lo que en realidad era para evitar a la gente. No era así usualmente, pero este no era un día usual: era su primera aparición pública desde que se casó con Santana.

Sin embargo, no era como si la gente les prestara demasiada atención. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad una vez que la boda López-Pierce había sido llevada a cabo y no estaban ya en la mira del mundo entero. Por supuesto, los economistas estarían siguiendo sus pasos, pero esto era un asunto más concerniente a Maxwell Pierce y el secretario López, que a un par de mocosas recién casadas. Aun así, tenían que lidiar con un puñado de adolescentes riquillos que amaban el aroma del miedo y la inseguridad.

Por tanto, ahí estaban, caminando con pasos pequeños a través del estacionamiento de la escuela con algunos de sus compañeros observándoles fijamente, algunos de manera amistosa; otros, burlonamente y otros más sin expresión alguna.

—San, ¿por qué todos nos miran?

"Todos _te _miran a ti", pensó Santana pero eso habría sido peor, de modo que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Somos carne fresca. —como si eso fuese mejor.

—Tenemos diecisiete, no creo que eso sea fresco. —Respondió Brittany. Siguieron caminando pero Santana sentía que la maldita entrada estaba demasiado lejos.

Reconoció rostros familiares sonriéndole y saludando cortésmente con la mano. Ahí estaba Jacob Ben Israel, quien trataba de acercársele para obtener una entrevista. Israel era el menor de los hijos de un conocido periodista que había casado exitosamente a sus otros tres vástagos, y desafortunadamente para Jacob, casar al hijo menor no era una prioridad, especialmente si se trataba de uno tan indeseable como él.

También alcanzó a divisar a Tina, quien penosamente agitó la mano al verla y se volteó de inmediato. Estaba hablando con Blaine Anderson, un guapo chico gay que, de acuerdo a los rumores, era el más probable para convertirse en su prometido.

El día pasó lo más rápido que pudo, y la presencia de Brittany contribuyó bastante. Todos la amaban porque una vez que se libraba de esa poco característica timidez, todos veían por qué Santana era tan feliz de haberse casado con esa hermosa e inocente chica, y afortunadamente todas las chicas con las que Santana había tenido amoríos se mantenían alejadas. Las cosas eran miel sobre hojuelas hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó.

Había un gran alboroto proveniente de la cafetería de la escuela en cuanto entraron, pero ellas no fueron el centro de atención. La gente lucía preocupada y aun así, emocionada de compartir el chismorreo; podías decir a juzgar por sus expresiones, que tenían entre manos algo realmente jugoso.

¿Otro compromiso, acaso? Quizás el compromiso Cohen-Chang-Anderson ya era un hecho. Los compromisos a una temprana edad no eran poco comunes; la parte rara era si la boda tenía lugar antes de que los novios alcanzaran la veintena, y por eso el matrimonio López-Pierce había atraído tanto la atención de los medios de comunicación.

Se sentaron en la primera mesa que Santana eligió, con Brittany imitándola.

—Oye, Hummel, ¿de qué se trata este gran alboroto? —Santana le preguntó a un pálido chico de aspecto inocente que iba muy bien vestido.

El muchacho miró con curiosidad a Brittany, pero regresó la vista hacia Santana.

—Otro compromiso ha sido concretado. —respondió acercándose mucho a ella. Sonaba emocionado pero también se veía preocupación en su mirada.

— ¿Blaine y Tina?

—Blai… oh no, gracias a Dios. Mucho me temo que no son ellos… bueno, es solo una expresión. —no era un secreto que Kurt Hummel estaba enamorado de Blaine, pero no eran candidatos adecuados entre sí.

— ¿Entonces quiénes? Deja de estar jugando y dime. No he visto a la gente portarse tan raro desde que mi compromiso fue anunciado, aunque fuese yo la única idiota que no supiera con quién iba a casarme.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior antes de acercarse aún más a Santana. Parecía como estuviesen a punto de besarse y Brittany sintió una pizca de celos.

—Fue una gran sorpresa. Nadie sabía, ni siquiera se sabía que un arreglo estaba manejándose entre esas dos familias…

— ¡Maldita sea, Kurt, solo dilo!

— ¡Está bien! Dios, nadie puede construir un poquito de suspenso estos días.

— ¿Quieres suspenso? Te daré suspenso si no empiezas a hablar ahora mismo.

—Marley Rose y Kitty Wilde van a casarse.

Santana se sintió como si alguien hubiese aventado un balde de agua fría encima de ella. Estaba familiarizada con ambas chicas y no podía evitar sentirse mal por la primera. Marley Rose era —después de Brittany —la chica más dulce que hubiese podido conocer… el tipo de chica que te hace disfrutar su compañía y mejora tu día; por otra parte, "monstruo" era una palabra que podía definir adecuadamente a Kitty Wilde, una de las seguidoras de Quinn Fabray. Wilde siempre había estado loca por Quinn y soñaba que tal vez un día la familia Fabray pudiese fijarse en ella, pero para su infortunio eso era apuntar demasiado alto, ya que los Fabray estaban más interesados en poder monetario y no en político, esto confirmado por los dos potenciales compromisos de Quinn.

Aparentemente la familia Wilde no era distinta. El senador Wilde definitivamente había hecho una buena jugada escogiendo a la familia Rose, que actualmente era catalogada como una de las familias más ricas en el país, gracias a su compañía de comida enlatada.

— ¿Satanás? Digo, ¿Santana? —esto sacó a Santana de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, lo siento. Estaba…

— ¿Nadando en un mar de tristeza por la pobre y encantadora Marley?

—Sí, básicamente. —se sentía mal por ella. — ¿Dónde está?

Kurt suspiró y vaciló antes de responder.

—Supongo que sigue llorando en el baño con Unique. Kitty no se tomó las noticias precisamente bien, tal y como se esperaba.

— ¿Qué rayos hizo?

—Ella… ella tomó comida enlatada para perros de la marca Rose y se la aventó tan pronto la vio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿En dónde demonios está Kitty? Juro por Dios que…

—Se fue. Nadie la ha visto después de eso y creo que es mejor así, por su propio bien.

—Debo encontrar a Marley. —Santana se levantó y Brittany después de ella. Casi se había olvidado de su presencia; su sangre prácticamente hervía… ¿cómo podía pasarle algo así a una persona tan buena?

—Britt. —le acarició el rostro. —Debo encontrar a Marley, no necesitas venir si no quieres.

—Iré. —Brittany tomó la mano que le acariciaba y besó las puntas de sus dedos.

Santana sonrió y la besó con inocencia. Amaba cuánto apoyo recibía de su esposa.

—Vamos. —le dijo y entrelazó sus dedos dirigiéndose a encontrar a Marley.

* * *

Resultó que Marley se estaba escondiendo en el cuarto de casilleros mientras trataba de quitarse los restos de comida para perro del cabello. Unique era su única compañía, y le ayudaba a lavar los delicados mechones de cabello de la castaña. Aún continuaba sollozando y esa era la única señal que demostraba su tristeza, pues el agua se combinaba con sus lágrimas. Tan pronto como escuchó ruido se volteó nerviosamente para ver a Santana entrar con su esposa.

Unique estaba nerviosa; de haber sido cualquier otra persona habría dicho "lárgate", pero no quería enfrentarse a la furia de Santana.

—Gracias a Dios que te encontré. —se tranquilizó la latina.

Lo que ninguna de las presentes se esperaba era que Marley saliera de la regadera y se aventara a los brazos de Santana, sollozando sin control. Seguro que ofrecían un raro espectáculo: la recién casada Santana López siendo abrazada por una chica semidesnuda enfrente de su esposa y la mejor amiga de la muchacha.

Pero a ninguna de ellas le importó. Brittany se sentía mal por ella; Santana era temida en la escuela y esa chica, Marley, parecía estar cómoda con la presencia de la morena.

—Recibí un aviso para ir a la oficina del director. —empezó a explicarles. Ya no estaba sollozando, aunque las lágrimas caían de vez en cuando por sus mejillas. —Cuando llegué ahí no sabía qué pasaba, Kitty estaba ahí con sus padres. Mi madre también estaba esperándome.

_Pensé que algo malo había pasado, pero entonces vi que todos sonreían. Incluso Kitty estaba sonriendo con esa cara encantadora que pone, la que te hace pensar que es un ángel._

_Figgins empezó diciendo lo feliz que estaba por nosotras, felicitando a nuestras familias y dándonos sus bendiciones… ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando y cuando volteé a ver a Kitty, ella se encogió de hombros. Todo era tan raro y me sentí perdida, porque estaban celebrando y solo Dios sabía por qué._

_Entonces el señor Wilde comenzó a decir lo agradecido que estaba con mi madre por darnos esta oportunidad, y mi madre dijo que era ella quien se sentía honrada. Dios, me siento tan estúpida porque no sospeché nada, ¿quién hubiese adivinado lo que iban a decir?_

_El señor Wilde volteó a verme y dijo lo bella y gentil que soy; ya nos habíamos conocido cuando mi madre y yo fuimos a un brunch que ofreció en su casa hace unos meses y le agradecí lo mejor que pude. Entonces caí en la cuenta cuando dijo "qué honor será tener a una joven tan encantadora en mi familia"._

_Pensé que estaban bromeando. Pero vi que su esposa pronunciaba su sonrisa y miró a mi mamá, que rio con emoción. Yo seguía esperando que todo fuese parte de una elaborada broma, hasta que vi su cara. Se veía tan… feliz. En ese momento acepté que iba a casarme con Kitty._

_Sin embargo, cuando volteé a ver a Kitty de nuevo, ella seguía sonriendo pero había algo raro en su cara. Sus músculos faciales se contraían, como si estuviese luchando por mantener la expresión y aun así, fue tan amable con mi madre y le dijo lo feliz que estaba… es tan buena actriz, incluso yo me lo habría creído si no la conociera mejor. Tú mejor que nadie conoces mi historia pasada con ella._

Santana asintió, completamente en silencio. Marley y Kitty habían sido 'amigas', hasta que vio que Kitty solo quería causarle problemas.

_Yo estaba tan confundida… jamás en la vida me habría esperado algo así… digo, siempre supe que el sueño de Kitty era casarse con Quinn, aún si su familia estuviese arreglándole un matrimonio con el hijo menor de los Puckerman, o algo así escuché. Por Dios, si hasta me empezó a acosar cuando escuchó que mi mamá también me situaba como candidata para ese chico._

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu mamá? Quiero decir, Kitty podrá ser una perra con buen nombre pero sigue siendo una perra después de todo.

—No puedo. —más lágrimas cayeron por la bella cara de Marley.

—Mi mamá me ama y estoy segura de que rompería el compromiso, pero no puedo dejar que haga eso. Seguramente le tomó mucho esfuerzo arreglar este compromiso.

—Aun así, ella debe querer lo mejor para ti y si le dices la verdad sobre Kitty…

— ¡No! —Marley se veía desesperada. —Santana, el compromiso ha sido anunciado. Si lo cancelamos…

—Tu familia perdería toda credibilidad. —Santana terminó. Se sentía impotente al saber esto.

—Exacto. Nadie querría comprometerse con la hija de alguien que cancela un trato. No me importa pasar el resto de mi vida sola, pero has visto cómo son las cosas, Santana. Mientras más tengamos, tenemos más para perder y con la ayuda de los Wilde podemos obtener un poco más de seguridad.

— ¿Cuándo te casas?

—En cuatro meses. —otra lágrima solitaria resbaló por las mejillas de la chica.

* * *

— ¡Me importa una mierda, Howard, debo hablar con mi padre!

—Señorita… digo, señora López, por favor entienda que ha estado ocupado…

—Eso has estado diciendo desde que volví de mi luna de miel, ya no me creo esa mierda.

—Pero él me dijo…

—Oh, vaya. Así que tiene tiempo de hablar contigo pero no con su hija. Vete al carajo. —empujó a Howard y estaba lista para colapsar el sistema de seguridad si debía hacerlo, cuando la puerta se deslizó a un lado y en ese momento salió un muy sorprendido señor López.

—Vaya, pero si es mi adorable hija. —gente salía de su oficina, todos ellos felicitándola una vez más por su matrimonio. Ella les agradeció amablemente hasta que salió el último.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora que eres una mujer casada no deberías estar espiando a Terry y Holly…

—Corta el rollo.

—Bueno, entremos a mi oficina entonces.

La oficina del secretario López era inmaculada, como se esperaba de un hombre de su posición y rango; su escritorio no estaba tan ordenado como lo demás en la oficina, había documentos apilados y algunos dispositivos electrónicos encima de ellos.

—Bueno, dime… si no estás aquí para portarte como una depredadora sexual con mis compañeras de trabajo, ¿cuál podría ser la razón que te trae por aquí?

—Deja de hacerte el tonto, papá. Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Mucho me temo que lo ignoro, querida.

— ¿Por qué escondiste mi compromiso con Brittany? Tú lo sabías todo este tiempo. Sabías de mi romance con ella, ¿por qué me hiciste pensar que estaba destinada a casarme con alguien más, si podrías haberme hecho feliz con tan solo decirlo?

—Santana, no seas tan melodramática.

— ¡Exijo saber! ¡Literalmente quise morir antes de mi boda, o que algún milagro inesperado sucediera!

Su padre sonrió. Santana no sabía qué odiaba más: su maliciosa sonrisa o el hecho de que eran tan parecidos; ella no era más que una copia al carbón de él.

Él se sentó en una silla, jugando con una moneda.

—Te diré, Santana, que justo estaba pensando en ti. Ambos somos iguales, de mis dos hijos tú eres de la que más orgulloso estoy. Eres justo como yo.

—No lo soy. —dijo tercamente Santana, aunque sabía que era verdad.

Su padre rio.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces, ¿supongo que te pareces a tu madre? Vi la escenita que te hizo cuando disfrutabas de la cercanía de tu esposa.

Dejó de prestarle atención a la moneda y se centró en Santana.

—Yo era joven cuando me comprometí con tu madre. No tan joven como tú, y créeme, habría hecho que te casaras cuando fueras mayor si hubiese podido.

—No estás diciendo lo que quiero saber.

—Cierto. Pongámoslo de esta forma: como tu padre, te conozco. Y sabía que te hubieses cansado de esa chica en cuanto supieras que te casarías con ella.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—La amas, pero pensabas que no podías tenerla. Por tanto, todo lo que sientes en este momento es felicidad pura, lo cual no hubiese pasado de haber sabido que ibas a casarte con ella desde un principio. Sí, habrías sido feliz, pero ahora mismo estarías aburrida y deseando que tu matrimonio terminara. Te estaba haciendo un favor, hija mía.

—Eso no es verdad, yo la amo en serio. No me aburriré ni dejaré de amarla, ni aunque se caiga el cielo. —dijo Santana.

—Eres indómita, Tana.

—Yo…

—No trates de probar lo contrario, ambos sabemos que fallarás. ¿Hay algo más que quieras discutir?

—Lo que dijiste es una idiotez.

—Si tú lo dices. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más?

—Sí, hay algo más. ¿Por qué Marley Rose está prometida a Kitty Wilde?

— ¿Lo está? Dios, en ese caso, tengo que mandar mis felicitaciones a sus familias.

— ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!

—Ten cuidado, Santana. —dijo fulminándola con la mirada. A veces, Santana podía olvidar lo amenazador que era a veces. —Podrás haberte casado, pero sigo siendo tu padre. Sin embargo, percibo tu preocupación… Marley Rose ha sido una querida amiga tuya todo este tiempo.

A la morena no le gustó su tono; seguramente su padre pensaba que solían ser amigas con 'beneficios'.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Se van a casar en cuatro meses!

—El senador Wilde puede ser un poco impaciente.

—Podría creerme eso si mi propia boda no hubiese sido hace dos semanas, a la tierna edad de dieciséis años.

El señor López suspiró.

—No podemos dar nada por sentado. Tiempos difíciles vendrán y necesitamos prepararnos tan bien como podamos. Estoy seguro de que el señor Wilde y la señora Rose están conscientes de ello.

— ¿Prepararnos? ¿A qué costo?

Solo el silencio le respondió.

* * *

Santana caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, después de llevar a Brittany a la oficina de Figgins, quien quería darle la bienvenida con formalidad. Los eventos previos se lo habían impedido, así que ahora Santana esperaba con calma su regreso mientras relajaba sus músculos con un paseo.

—Hola, Santana. Siempre es un placer tenerte por aquí.

La visión de cabello rubio y bellos ojos verde aceitunado, bloqueó su camino. Suculentos labios rosáceos sonreían, pero no en una forma cálida y honesta… de hecho, esos hermosos ojos eran fríos como el hielo.

—Quinn. —asintió Santana a modo de saludo.

— ¿Ya estás de vuelta tan pronto? ¿Te cansaste de tu lerda esposa?

Santana la fulminó con los ojos.

—Sé cuidadosa con esa lengua, Fabray. Tal vez Puckerman o Berry la necesitarán… oh, espera, tal vez no. ¿Es verdad que puede ser que se casen ellos dos?

Quinn frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando alguien sacaba sus compromisos fallidos a colación.

—Alguien no está teniendo suficiente sexo.

—Eso quisieras. —rio la morena.

—Sí, quisiera. Podría ser que entonces yo te… _ayudara._ —Quinn bajó la voz a propósito, destilando sensualidad de cada palabra.

La latina arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con ayuda quiero decir 'sexo', Santana. Jesús, tal vez tu _esposa_ te afecta más de lo que piensas.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí? ¿No deberías estarle ofreciendo tu patético trasero a Puckerman o Berry?

— ¿Para qué? Me casaré con alguien, ya sea alguno de ellos o alguien más. —no estaba mintiendo. — ¿Por qué una chica como tú se casaría tan joven?

—Sacrificio. —Santana suspiró, citando a su padre. —Sin embargo, no es como si lo lamentara.

—Tarde o temprano lo harás. Y cuando pase, espero estar cerca. Aún somos jóvenes y tener tal grado de compromiso a tan temprana edad podría ser una carga.

— ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? —la morena se estaba hartando.

— ¿Por qué todo mundo dice qué cosa?

Ambas se sobresaltaron y vieron a Brittany justo detrás de ellas, con la expresión confundida de un cachorro.

—Solo estaba felicitando a Santana. —fue la amable respuesta de Quinn.

—Oh. —sonrió Brittany. — ¡Gracias!

—Soy Lucy Quinn Fabray. —Quinn educadamente le dio la mano. Estaba radiante y lucía como un verdadero ángel.

—Gusto en conocerte. —aparentemente Brittany había olvidado el rencor que mostró después de la boda y le dio la mano a su vez.

—Debemos irnos. —interrumpió Santana, tomando a Brittany por el codo y recibiendo una mirada confundida de esta.

—De hecho yo también debo irme. Gusto en conocerte y de nuevo, felicidades. —dijo pero su vista se posó en Santana más tiempo del necesario, mientras sonreía.

_Tiempos difíciles vendrán._

Estaba segura de que todos sabían algo que ella no.

* * *

Cuando estaba en los brazos de Santana, Brittany se sentía ligera como una pluma. La morena era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y su calor la abrazaba tan suavemente que su simple tacto era suficiente para ella en la vida.

Yacían en el pasto, tal y como acostumbraban hacerlo. Ni siquiera tener una casa entera para ellas solas les resultaba atractivo, solo disfrutaban su compañía mutua como lo hacían antes de que todo empezara.

—Cuanto te conocí, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti. —comenzó Brittany

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero entonces recordaba que estaba comprometida y no podía imaginar mi vida contigo porque te amaba… quiero decir, _contigo_ como mi prometida y _te amaba_ como mi persona especial… rayos, esto es tan confuso.

Santana rio.

—Sé lo que dices. Pero en este momento no podría imaginar mi vida sin ti, ya fuese sin ti como Toby, o mi prometida, ahora esposa.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—No podría imaginar mi vida sin mi esposa.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. —se besaron y se miraron; Santana acariciaba sus manos.

— ¿Crees… que nos hubiésemos enamorado de todas formas, incluso sin conocernos sino hasta el día de nuestra boda? —la pelinegra preguntó, vacilante.

—Me gusta pensar que sí. Habría sido difícil pero…

—Me enferma pensar en ello… te hubiese hecho pasar un infierno en vida antes de darme la oportunidad de conocerte. —Santana bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé. —asintió Brittany. —Todos me dijeron lo difícil que eres, y no me asusté pero pensaba '¿y si me odia?'

—Eso sería muy estúpido de mi parte. Nadie podría odiarte.

—Como que me siento culpable, ¿sabes? De alguna manera fuimos suficientemente afortunadas para casarnos, pero he escuchado historias.

—Sí. —un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la boda Karofsky-Smythe.

— ¿Crees que algún día la gente será capaz de casarse con quien quiera? —Brittany miró las nubes; estaba acostada justo a un lado de Santana.

—No lo sé. Hubo un tiempo en que podías hacer eso, pero era igual que ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la rubia, confundida.

—Se casaban con demasiada facilidad y se divorciaban igual de pronto.

—Bueno, pienso que si la gente tuviera ese derecho una vez más, haría su elección sabiamente.

—Quizá. O quizá estarían acostumbrados a casarse por los beneficios que eso implica.

—Desearía poder hacer algo para cambiar eso… quisiera que nuestros hijos se casaran con alguien a quien de verdad amen, como nosotros.

Ese comentario hizo que Santana volteara hacia ella tan rápido que su visión se tornó borrosa por un segundo.

— ¿Hijos?

—Sí, ya sabes, esos chiquitines que salen de tu…

—Sé qué son los niños. Y sé que salen de tu vagina, gracias.

— ¿De verdad? —Brittany estaba muy sorprendida. —Iba a decir que salen de tu buzón de correos, que es donde los deja la cigüeña.

—Oh.

—Rayos… eso debe doler. Me pregunto si puedo tener una sandía en vez de un hijo, debe doler mucho también pero me gustan las sandías.

Santana sonrió. Amaba estar ahí, acostada junto a su esposa y escuchando sus comentarios sin sentido. Sabía que si el cielo existiera, sería algo como eso.

Nada más importaba, o al menos podía hacer como que así era.

Se colocó sobre ella una vez más, besándola y sintiendo el calor de su lengua. Tiempos difíciles vendrían, pero ese momento solo importaban estos tiempos.


End file.
